Her Gentleman, Chess Piece
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Lady Camilla Riverside is distraught by her daughter's shy and somewhat awkward tendancies. But when Ciel Phantomhive offers to lend a helping hand by the way of his Butler, the noblewoman readily accepts. Though as the game of chess comes fully into play, things are not as they seem, and relationships become ultimately treacherous. Sebastian/OC romance (Completed)
1. Part One

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece- Part One**

* * *

><p>Lady Camilla Beatrice Riverside was a woman of divine beauty and overflowing fortune. Throughout Europe she was revered for her name and personal gifts, and all of this praise and respect was uniquely and well-earned. Having been born to a British Aristocrat family and then marrying well when she was young, the woman had made quite the reputation for herself. She cunning and had the delicate virtues that any true lady should have, as well as a flair for authority. So she had bypassed everyone's expectations and gone exceedingly far in terms of her social climbing and wealth.<p>

Her husband, the right honorable Lord Mathew Riverside had died a handful of years past from tuberculosis and Lady Camilla had never remarried. She had respected her late spouse and hadn't found the need to chain herself to another man when she was perfectly happy and freed as she was. (It was a fact that the gift of doing as one pleased was bestowed only upon men and widowed women of great fortune.) So Camilla stayed put in her _'martial loneliness'_ and enjoyed herself. Besides, she had a daughter to bring-up and it would just be a troublesome bother if a new husband tried to help mold the girl. The task of raising Sophie was Camilla's job and she would do so without _anyone's_ help.

. . . Or at least that's what she had believed. Though as more and more time passed and Lady Camilla's daughter grew older, it was apparent to the woman that her child was abnormal. At first, Camilla had thought that her daughter's quirks would fade with discipline and time, but now that Sophie had turned the budding age of sixteen (proper marrying age in high society) the disappointed mother had had to face facts. The girl was different; an absolute disaster. And nothing Camilla could do would change that.

Sophie had all the raw materials there, for she was rather pretty (nothing like Camilla had been as a young woman, but still pleasant to the eye.) She knew the manners and etiquette of the upper class, and was the sole heiress to a singularly large fortune when she was married off or Lady Camilla Riverside passed on- but despite all these boons the girl was _hopeless_.

When Sophie entered a room she had no lady-like flair or flirtation powers- as was expected for a lady trying to get a marriage engagement. Instead she slunk off to a quiet side of the wall and kept to herself. When she was meant to entertain gentleman or young ladies, like herself, she stuttered and fumbled helplessly until someone else picked up the conversation or she was forgotten altogether. And at social gatherings . . . oh! It was too horrible to comprehend!

Sophie Riverside was a menace and disgrace to the title of _Lady,_ and Madame Camilla was officially at her wits end.

So when the downtrodden woman had heard through the grapevine from a friend that there was a young Lord with a valet that could do the impossible, she leapt at the chance. Pride was cast aside and hopeful prayers were given willingly. Heavens knew that Lady Camilla had tried to fix her daughter's awkward ways on her own; and heavens knew that she had failed miserably. But Lady Riverside wasn't one to give up; so she sent word to the Lord in question asking for his assistance. No matter the price she would cure her child of this damnable shyness and devil's personality. No matter what, her child would be _wed _and have her happily ever after!

**{o*0*0*0*o}**

"Master, are you sure this is what you want?"

"It is."

Sebastian Michaelis- the demon butler- looked up from the letter he was holding in his gloved hand, to gaze at the young man of 15 who was currently looking out the window.

"This sounds like a fairly simple task. . ."

"Then why are you so reluctant to do it," the young man- Ciel the Earl of the Phantomhive- asked with a smirk, his beautiful blue eye never leaving the swirling flakes of snow outside his study window.

Sebastian lifted a singular eyebrow. "I didn't think you were into doing charitable acts for neighbors, young master."

"I'm not," Ciel replied in a voice that cracked slightly due to his adolescent age. The Earl was now on the cusp of becoming a man, and it showed in his limbs that had turned somewhat muscular and his face that was losing its childish softness for a solid jaw line and brow. "But having someone like Lady Riverside as an ally will undoubtedly come in handy. She's got connections that even I lack, and she _always_ repays her debts when the proper services are rendered."

The demon butler returned his master's smirk then, and bowed his head. "You never fail to astound me. Even among your own kind you are a cutthroat."

Ciel laughed as he reached for his teacup and saucer, taking an elegant sip. "Don't tell me that my methods don't appeal to you after all these years, Sebastian? You are a demon afterall."

"I am well accustomed to your methods," the demon replied sincerely. "But humans are fickle creatures. . . If I am to play my part correctly Master, the young Lady Riverside will fall in love with me."

From the way that Ciel's expression didn't change, Sebastian knew that he didn't think this was a problem.

"Yes, she will."

Sebastian's face remained impassive, but internally he was curious. "Does that not bother you, Master? Or do you purposefully wish to break the young lady's heart?"

"Lady Sophie Riverside's heart will remain intact, and she will continue to be my chess piece for years after this little game is through."

"How, Master?"

Ciel's one good eye twinkled with amusement as he said over the brim of his teacup, "You'll love her back, of course."

**{o*0*0*0*o}**

Lady Camilla was abuzz with anticipation as walked towards Sophie's chambers, though on the outside she remained the delicate and graceful gentlewoman. No matter what, one always had to look ones best; there were _no _exceptions. Though today the woman was very close to breaking her own rule, and skipping down the corridor, for the future was looking extremely bright. Her prayers had been answered, and the outcome would be better than she had originally thought possible!

As Lady Camilla continued on her designated path, she once more glanced down at the letter in her hand with a relieved eye. The letter she had received in response from Lord Phantomhive on the subject of her unchangeable daughter had been nothing short of a God send. And as the woman began to reread it for the tenth time since she had first opened it nearly a day ago, she let a smile grace her face.

* * *

><p><em>My dear Lady Riverside, <em>

_I was most distressed to hear of your daughter's predicament and your own frustration due to the matter. It is unjust that you should both suffer, and I happily now may inform you that your plea for help has not fallen on deaf ears. After some deliberate thought to the situation I do believe that I have found a solution that will be both helpful and productive for yourself and the young Lady Riverside as well. _

_Your information on my valet is most correct; he is very able and can carry out any task that he is given. But for your particular purposes he would not be useful. Though you must not despair; I have found an alternative gentleman that will suit well. _

_This gentleman I speak of is a Lord that I am well acquainted with, who is currently looking to marry and settle down. He has been searching for a young lady for nearly two years, though none he has become acquainted with have managed to capture his attention. He wishes to find a partner different from the rest, and your daughter sounds like someone he would take delight in. He doesn't want a young lady who conforms or shows any stereotypical traits, so he will not be one to quickly judge the Riverside name due to anything your daughter might or might not say or do. He is a safety net for you, Madame and I believe the match to be one worth exploring. _

_I can vouch for his character and personal honour, as well as his standing in society and inheritance. By your leave, I would have you and your daughter come to my manor to meet him at your earliest convenience. He will be staying with me for quite some time as my guest, and I would be pleased to have you to spend the week's end with us as well. Whether or not Lord Michaelis is worthy of my lady's standards cannot be yet decided, but no matter the outcome we will be most pleased with your presence here at the Phantomhive Manor and hope to be of use to you. _

_I most eagerly await your reply. Hoping you are in good health and spirits, _

_~ The Earl of Phantomhive_

* * *

><p>Lady Camilla celebrated internally as she finished the letter and came to a stop in front of her child's rooms. A valet acting as Sophie's tutor to correct her error ridden ways would have been wonderful, but to have a <em>gentleman<em> who _wanted _a lady to be different was more than she could have hoped! Though the man would have to be tested thoroughly before any permanent decisions could be made, the mother was excited and was more hopeful than she'd been in a long, long time.

Knocking once on Sophie's door, the older lady entered to find her daughter sitting at her window seat with a book in hand. Camilla moved closer and saw that it was Shakespeare and fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was amazing how many romantic ballads and stories Sophie read, and yet she had no inclination to have the real thing for herself. Poor, strange creature that she was.

"Darling, come away from there. The carriage is ready and waiting for us. It is time to go."

Sophie didn't look away from her book as she mumbled something under her breath, and Camilla took another step closer.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to go, mama," Sophie said louder this time, so that Camilla could hear. "You will have a better time at Lord Phantomhives estate if I am not present; I cannot upset you if I am not with you. Can I not stay here, and let you have a relaxing holiday in my absence?"

"This most generous of invitations was only given because of _you_, child. So there is no question of you coming or staying in this drafty room."

"But I will embarrass you," the young woman said softly. "Like I always do. Despite my best intentions or deepest wishes to make you proud. . . I will shame you _again_."

Camilla felt her heart go out to her awkward child, and slowly sat on the edge of the window seat. With motherly affection, the woman took Sophie's hand in her own and squeezed it. Though Lady Riverside was frustrated by how different her daughter was, there was no question that she loved Sophie.

"You _do not_ embarrass or shame me, Sophie," she said. "And I would let you live your own life if it was in my power. But in this world, an unmarried woman is _limited_. Even with the fortune I've left you, you'd be unable to use it. Men rule over us, and we must be pawns until we have either lived long enough, or grown strong enough to push back and gain our wings."

A strange emotion shone in Lady Camilla's beautiful woodland eyes for a brief moment before she returned to her regular self. The momentary transformation was strange, but it didn't last long enough to cause alarm, though Sophie continued to wonder upon it.

"Marry a gentleman, have a child, wait till he dies, then you won't ever have to be bothered with society again."

Sophie stared at her mother for a long second before asking, "But what if my husband doesn't die?"

Camilla was silent for a moment before a smile broke out on her beautiful face and she laughed. "That _would_ be problem, wouldn't it? Well, that's what you have me for. We'll make sure you marry someone older so you don't have to wait too long. How does that sound, my darling?"

To Sophie this wasn't much of a comfort- or to Camilla if truth be told- but the young woman knew that she couldn't fight it. Her mother was right. Women had to work a strategy to survive and she needed to set her chessboard.

"Not _too_ old please," Sophie said with a small smile of her own, making Camilla lean forward and kiss her cheek.

"Of course not, darling. Now grab your shawl, we've got to leave now or we'll never make it to the Phantomhive Manor in time for dinner."

**{o*0*0*0*o}**

Sophie had always seen the world differently than those around her. Even as a little girl she had always been someone outside looking in, and in truth it had never bothered her. To be left alone to observe and listen was far more appealing, than being the focus of attention; someone who never stopped making noise. That's all talking in social gatherings seemed to be most of the time; _noise_ and _squawks_. Meaningless sounds that made one look like a fool and a fop. If something was needed to be said, then it should be stated without excess words. To lie, or preach, or yell, or bewail was foolhardy. It wouldn't get anything accomplished, nor make the slightest bit of difference when it came to action, so why waste time?

Once, years before, Sophie had tried to explain this to her mother when she had reprimanded her for not speaking out, and the result had been nothing short of hellacious. Camilla's wrath because of Sophie's lack of social niceties had been something that the young woman would never forget. But despite this, her opinion hadn't changed at all. She hated being pointless, and that's all high society seemed capable of. That and bloody gossip. . .

Not that Sophie didn't _appreciate_ talking- she often found pleasure in the gift of cleverly woven words. But the young woman was tired of people killing the beauty of the speech itself. They always lied or falsified their purposes, and it bothered her to no end. Sophie could easily read those who presented themselves to her, and the results usually left a lot to be desired. So she had long ago stopped trying to connect with those around her. What was the point when it would always be a charade?

Now as Sophie entered the giant mansion alongside her mother, she mentally prepared herself. What would come from this visit to the Phantomhive Manor were more uncomfortable moments and memories she didn't want to make. But she had promised her mother in the carriage that she would try, so she would. Though her attempts always turned to mumbles and awkward truths that killed the fluidity her mother set up, she wouldn't let it get her down.

From the way she fumbled each social attempt at connection, Camilla had long since thought that her child hated human contact, but it wasn't true. The girl craved it, but had long since given up hope that she'd ever get the kind she _needed. _So the game continued, and Sophie got used to being a few pawns shy of a full board. . .

"Now, darling, remember what I told you," Lady Camilla said as they were ushered into the large dining room by a rather shaky maid with large spectacles.

"Yes mama," Sophie said as the maid led them to the large table in the center of the room. Two lads in gentleman's coats pulled out chairs for the two noble women and they sat.

As they pushed Sophie and Camilla in, the younger of the two males chanced a glance at them and the young Lady Riverside noted their faces. She always remembered faces, and took great pains to catalogue those she met, though those she observed almost always remained oblivious to her scrutiny. One man was young with blonde hair and happy eyes, and the other was older, darker blonde, and smelled of tobacco. They didn't seem to be used to the clothes they were wearing because of the way they moved, but they were trying. Sophie gave them silent credit for this, since she never felt comfortable in new clothing either.

_Good for them, _she thought as she once more turned her attention to her mother. Lady Camilla was completely at ease- this was where she excelled- and had her gorgeous game face on. Public displays of being a lady were what she was best at, and being the highborn lady of renown was something that came naturally to her. Though deep down Camilla was kindhearted, in moments like this, only the snooty well-bred woman of wealth came forth. Sophie hated how different her mother acted, but had long since learned that she was unable to stop her from doing so.

Camilla purposefully turned her head towards Sophie, though from the gleam in her eyes the girl could tell the two male servants were meant to hear what her mother was going to say.

"Do you think Lord Phantomhive has forgotten us, Sophie? Or does he find amusement in keeping his guests waiting?"

The young lady saw both servants exchange glances before the younger spoke up, something that Sophie felt bad for- since she knew what it would mean.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said. "The young master is running late due to business. Both he and _Sebas_-Lord Michaelis are detained."

Lady Camilla instantly turned to glare at the servant who had spoken. "How _dare_ you speak without direction! Insolence! Absolutely _insolence!_"

The young man in question looked confused. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I didn't mean-"

"SILENCE!" Camilla turned away from the servant. "If Master Phantomhives' servants feel that they are able to speak equally with their Master, then I shall not have another thing to do with him!"

"Mama, please," Sophie whispered with a shake of her head.

"Hush, child," was the reply. "They are not worthy of talking to us. They are lower-class slum that are here to do as we command without question or doubt. It is their place and they should _keep it_."

Sophie strongly disagreed, but she knew it wouldn't do any good to argue. She had had arguments over the topic with her mother countless times, but in the end Camilla would merely state that she was naïve and that would be that. But somehow . . . this time was different. . . _This time_ it wasn't a family servant . . . this time it was a stranger who hadn't done anything wrong.

"Mother, you speak out of turn," she said firmly, though her voice was still quiet. "These men are in the charge of Lord Phantomhive, and if the Earl trusts them to serve us properly we should respect that judgment."

Lady Camilla eyes grew wide at the contradiction- _Sophie never spoke out like that in public_- and frowned.

"Darling-"

"No, mother," the young lady said before turning to the servant who had spoken before. Though Sophie wasn't comfortable talking to people, she made an exception. "Please tell . . ."

She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "Will you _please_ let Lord Phantomhive and Lord Michaelis know that we are here? We were expected, and I do believe that my mother is growing anxious with the wait."

The young servant gave Sophie a sweet smile- he seemed to be a carefree and innocent sort of person. "Yes, Ma'am! I'll go tell the master right away!"

"That won't be necessary, Finny" a new voice said from the entrance of the grand room. "You and Bardroy may return to your other duties."

Both young and old Ladies Riverside and the two male servants looked over towards the doorway to see who had entered. Sophie had never met the Lord Phantomhive before, but she'd heard enough from her mother to know that he was younger in years, and as cunning as a fox. Between the two gentlemen that stood proudly before them, it was rather obvious which was _not_ the Earl Phantomhive. Though both gents were surprising in their own way and quite pleasant to the eye.

Ciel Phantomhive was shorter in stature than the other man, though his presence was commanding and awe-inspiring. What he lacked in height he made up for in appearance and bearing. With only one good eye shining out beneath a cropping of grayish blue hair, he regarded his guests and gave a nod of welcome. He wore beautiful blue and gray evening clothes that went well with his complexion, and shoes that clacked when he walked. But it was truthfully the _other man_ who held Sophie's attention.

**{o*0*0*0*o}**

When Sebastian Michaelis had entered the dining room by Ciel's side, in the attire of a gentleman and with strict orders to act as if their contract was non-existent, the demon relished in what was in store. He was meant to do the impossible- an almost every day occurrence for the demon turned butler. The young Lady Riverside was shy and a bit on the awkward side of things; but such humanistic traits were easy to alter if given the proper abolishment process. The task set out by Ciel would be well within Sebastian means of completing, so he strode with absolute confidence and a permanent mirth twinkled in his wine colored eyes.

It was rather liberating to walk through the house without acting as a slave to his master, and Sebastian enjoyed the freedom of the action. Though his contract was still officially in play, the servitude had been placed on hold until the matter of Sophie Riverside was resolved. Depending on the young lady, the transformation might take two days, perhaps three if Sebastian lived up to his title. Four at the longest. . . Or at least that was what the demon _had_ thought before he set his all-seeing eyes on her.

She was pretty for a human, but this observation wasn't important to Sebastian as moved forward with Ciel and properly greeted the ladies in question. He had seen his fair share of humans with physical traits described as beautiful, and it had never meant much to him. The young lady Riverside was no exception to this rule. Though what he saw at the center of her was altogether intriguing. Her core . . . her _heart _was _magnificent_! Though for anyone else, what was housed within Lady Sophie Riverside would have been downright _disturbing _to behold_. _

And as Sebastian Michaelis settled down at the table across from her, he internally smiled. This recent task would take much longer than two or three days, but it was no matter. For the demon knew that he would enjoy _every second _of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

Originally this story was a Sebastian Reader Insert story, but I grew so fond of it that I decided to edit it and change it into a solid fanfic. ^^ I've got all the chapters written except for conclusion, but I should be able to finish it rather soon. There should be about 8 chapters total, but we shall see. Since the chapters are already written I plan to update this story quickly, so the wait should never be too long.

I have taken a handful of liberties with this story, but it's all a good bit of fun. Hopefully you lovely readers don't mind too much.

How is the story thus far? Are Sebastian and Ciel in-character? Please drop me a review and let me know, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this one.

**_~Lyn _**

**_Disclaimer:_** I **_do not_** have ownership over the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji manga or anime, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, the Phantomhive Servants, or the Manor itself.

Though Lady Camilla Riverside, and Sophie Riverside did spring forth from my imagination.


	2. Part Two

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece: Part Two**

* * *

><p>Lady Camilla Riverside let a private smile grace her lips, as she began her deft appraisal of the Lord who <em>might<em> be good enough to steal her daughter away. She had never met Lord Michaelis before, and if her doubts were to be put to rest, she would need to get inside his mind and study him at her leisure. If the man couldn't be a pawn in some way or other, she wouldn't let him near the young lady Riverside. It wasn't wise to have a partner who was better than you in every way; especially if Sophie was to have freedom as a married woman.

As the men drew closer to where Camilla and Sophie were seated, the elder Lady Riverside tallied points for each gentleman in her head. Though the Earl hadn't stated an interest in courting the girl , there was still a possibility for a match there as well, if Lord Michaelis failed to endear himself and take an interest in her daughter.

Though the Earl Phantomhive was but a boy- about the same age as Sophie , perhaps even a year or two younger. . . which would mean more years waiting for him to die. . . . Definitely _not _afavorable course of action!

_You've both already lost some good favor, _Camilla thought with nearly unbridled interest. _One is too young, the other is unknown to me, and both are late to greet their guests. . . Though I suppose they are not unforgivably late; some might even argue they are fashionably so. Well played, my lords. You're off the hook on that count, but I am not so easily won over. . ._

It was as if the young Earl read Camilla's mind for he spoke just then, seemingly answering her silent thoughts.

"Welcome Ladies, I apologize for our tardiness. Lord Michaelis and I were detained by a business matter; sadly it could not be helped. I hope that you can forgive our absence."

Camilla dipped her head gracefully to him. "All is forgiven, my lord. We were just anxious to be in you and your good friend's company this evening. We feared that something might have been amiss."

Ciel waved off the comment in a cordial manner, though his disinterest was palpable. "It was a small malfunction that has now been resolved. It requires no more attention from anyone here."

Camilla smiled slightly- though it was neither friendly nor happy- and then turned her gaze to look at her daughter. The necessary introductions had not yet been conducted, and Camilla wouldn't waste another moment in remedying such a boorish slight.

"I do not believe that you have had the opportunity to meet my daughter, Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel turned his good eye to regard Sophie then, "I have not."

When he didn't say more, Camilla took matters into her own hands again. "Then may I introduce my daughter, Lady Sophie Riverside. My darling, this is Lord Phantomhive, our host."

Camilla stared at her child, hoping that for once she would act normally and conform, but deep down despaired. And her fear was recognized when Sophie merely nodded her head to the Earl. There were no prettily formed phrases such as _'I am pleased to make your acquaintance,'_ or _'thank you for your invitation'_ or even a bloody '_hello'_! Just a nod; a bland scandalous _nod!_

Lady Riverside was internally seething at her daughter's failure, but kept her gentlewoman's face in check, before turning her gaze back to the Earl. "I would introduce your friend, dear Ciel, but I am afraid I have never made his acquaintance before."

Ciel lifted a brow slightly at the familiar way Camilla used his name, but quickly recovered with a hand swished in the other Lord's direction.

"This is the man I was telling you about in our correspondence, Lady Camilla- my closest friend and ally. Sebastian: Lady Camilla Riverside and Lady Sophie Riverside."

Camilla's temper reared its ugly head once more at the absolute lack of propriety, but before she could state her annoyance aloud, Sebastiantook his turn to greet her.

"Lady Camilla, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Lord Michaelis said with a small smile, inclining his head to both Camilla and Sophie. "Lord Phantomhive has spoken rather highly of you since he told me that you and your lovely daughter were to be his guests."

Camilla wasn't easily impressed, but the formal proclamation- no matter how stereotypical- was an antidote, and the formerly agitated woman fell into the familiar lull of niceties without a second thought.

"You speak too kindly, Lord Michaelis, but the sentiment is appreciated all the same. When the Earl was gracious enough to extend an invitation we were hopeless but to accept it."

"Indeed," Michaelis said, looking at Ciel as if he was in on a private joke. "Though I must warn you, my lady, he is one for games and the rarest kind of mischief. At least once during your stay, he will surely bewitch you with elegance or glamorous events."

Camilla laughed- though it was a sincere laugh, it never reached a volume inappropriate for a lady. "Then we shall get along swimmingly, for_ I_ too am fond of games."

For a moment Lord Michaelis studied Camilla, his beautiful wine colored eyes unreadable before his genial demeanor returned. "Good, then the surprises he has in store for us won't be too astounding, and we shall steal some of his fire."

"That is enough, Sebastian," Ciel said firmly, though it was not an actual command, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "You bore me and surely our guests with such sugar-coated wiles."

Sebastian smiled cheekily, "As you wish, Ciel. Just as long as you be sure to give us fair warning before you spring any means of entertainment."

"I make no promises, Sebastian."

"Then neither shall I, Lord Phantomhive."

Camilla internally smiled at the friendly banter, and let an inaudible sight escape her lips. Lord Michaelis was a breath of fresh air; she was so far pleased as punch by the prospect of matching him with her daughter. Though she wouldn't reveal as much until she was absolutely sure of the outcome. Not that she really needed much convincing; this _Sebastian _was at witty as he was handsome . . . Forget the Earl Phantomhive; Lord Michaelis was_ perfect_!

**{o000o}**

Ciel Phantomhive was an overall decent actor and a fair liar, but so far he was having some trouble with maintaining his cover. The Earl had specifically given Sebastian the order to act as his equal- the plan wouldn't have worked otherwise- but it was beginning to irk him. The insufferable demon was doing his job well- _too well_. Sebastian was unabashedly poking and prodding his Master. There were too many things that were hidden messages, and it was enough to drive the young man mad with annoyance. But since it was according to his previous wishes, Ciel continued to play his part.

Though as they finally settled in for dinner- Sebastian and himself on one side of the table, and the women mirroring them on the other- something felt off. It was true that the entire situation was absurd and strange, but it was more than that. It was an electricity in the air; a blind tugging on the gut that made one both excited and frightened . . . and there was no seeming reason for it, though the young Earl had his suspicions. For he had felt something similar many times in the past, whenever he ordered Sebastian to do something that demanded he use their contract seal. . . it was pure demonic energy.

What Ciel couldn't figure out was why Sebastian was using it? Why it felt so horrifically _strong_. There wasn't any threat being posed to himself or their guests, Sebastian was helping to keep the conversation flowing so there was no trouble there, and he had obviously earned Lady Camilla's respect so there was no fear of the plan failing. . . So what other reason for the demon energy could there be? What was Sebastian hiding? What was Sebastian _feeling?_

As Ciel lifted another forkful of food to his lips he vowed that he would find out.

**{o000o}**

Sophie was on absolute pins and needles as the meal progressed, though despite this she still refused to utter a single sound or syllable. Usually the young woman was emotionless as she sat in silence and read those around her, but tonight her heart was flipping uncomfortably in her chest, and her mind was abuzz with unlimited thoughts and questions.

Ciel Phantomhive was different than most, with a strange strength boiling beneath his surface like a mighty volcano readying itself to erupt. He was calm and calculated as he played the role of host, but Sophie knew that if provoked his genial façade would slip off as easily as a custom-made glove.

Oh yes, the Earl was an interesting person indeed- one that she would wish to study further. But in truth, it was his companion- Lord Sebastian Michaelis- that caused the abnormal reaction in the normally unreachable young woman.

He was the most handsome man Sophie had ever seen, with beautifully groomed black hair, a manly yet gentle face, and the rarest wine colored eyes. His evening clothes were a mixture of deep crimsons and blacks that matched his hair and eyes- quite similar to the Earl's dress- and he cut quite a figure with his quick wit and clever tongue. But it wasn't his physical or mental attributes that gave the young woman pause. It was his aura; shrouding him like a second skin that made the young woman shiver.

This aura was invisible to the eye, but the feeling was undoubtedly there. . . Something _dark_ . . . something _treacherous_. But it was also . . . _welcoming._

Sophie _didn't_ connect with people, yet now it didn't seem like such an impossible notion anymore. Lord Michaelis was still unapproachable- like the rest of the faceless crowd of society- but in his presence she wasn't _excluded_. Every word he said was somehow reaching her- and that had _never_ happened before. Hand in hand with Sophie's regular apprehension and disgust there was also something soothing and comforting in the moment. It was almost as if he put her at . . . _ease._

It was disconcerting, and altogether worrisome.

As the main meal drew to its conclusion, Sophie's silent opinion grew, though she was extremely wary. It seemed thought that she would be the only one to do so, seeing as her mother was already acting as if she and Lord Michaelis were old chums from her glory days.

Sophie was brought out of her deep thoughts by her mother's voice just then, and unwillingly listened as her eyes studied the spotless tablecloth.

"How is it that I've never met you before now, Lord Michaelis," Camilla asked as desert was served by the two male servants- _Finny and Bardroy if the younger Lady Riverside wasn't mistaken_. "You are so delightful; I believe that I should have met you long ago."

Sebastian took an experimental bite from his pastry, and chewed thoughtfully. "My lady gives far too much credit to her_humble__ servant_. I have been abroad on and off for many years, though I fear that that is not what you wish to know."

"Pish tish! What a tangled web you weave," Camilla said with a giggle that was far more flirtatious than usual for her. "Then permit me to rephrase: why are you never at social gatherings? Surely you are in London enough to enjoy the company of others now and again?"

Sophie watched knowingly as her mother took a bite to match Lord Michaelis's. Whenever her mother wished to gain information she copied the physical movements or gestures of the person she was trying to connect with. It was unconscious way to gain trust, and sadly it had been proven many times to actually work. Though as the young woman watched the strange gentleman, he didn't seem to be affected by it, and continued to chew his food without hurry.

When he had finally swallowed, Lord Michaelis did something that made the young lady freeze in her seat. Though he respectfully answered Camilla's inquiry, Sebastian specifically turned to gaze at the young woman instead.

"I find the social atmosphere to be stifling, more often than not, milady. I usually find more productive things to do in my spare time, than entertain and admire England's elite. Though I can do so without discomfort, if the mood takes me."

His wine colored eyes were looking directly into Sophie's gray ones, and it made her blood feel as if it was on fire. Though he hadn't moved from his seat, his gaze had infiltrated her privacy. In that moment, he knew all her secrets- or least it felt that way- and the young lady immediately shifted her eyes away.

Camilla, who had seemingly missed the brief exchange between her daughter and her new friend, beamed. "Well, my dear Sebastian, I must say that you are hopeless."

"Pardon?"

At the question Ciel shifted in his seat- something that Sophie caught though didn't focus on- and Sebastian lifted a beautiful black eyebrow.

"Social graces are the only way to a good life," Camilla elaborated, taking a generous sip from her wine glass. "Though I must admit you and Sophie are a match made in heaven! The child can't _stand_ to be in a crowded room! Isn't that right, dear?"

At this all three pairs of eyes turned to the young woman who hadn't said a single word the entire meal. Ethereal blue, woodland brown, and wine red all regarded Sophie, waiting for her answer to the single affirmation. . . And it was too much. Too much attention, too many people prying, too many feelings_._

Standing in one swift motion, the young woman accidentally knocked over her chair, and her eyes moved to the polished marble floor.

"Why would I wish to be in a crowded room, mother," came the quiet and somewhat angry reply. "When I am so unworthy of the time they would spend on me?"

The surprise in her mother's eyes was clear, and Ciel Phantomhive seemed almost proud of her for the outburst. But Lord Michaelis's reaction remained a mystery, for Sophie didn't look at him. She couldn't be caught in the vipers gaze again, so she did the only logical thing.

She _ran away._

With her hands clutching the sides of her skirt, the young lady lifted the bothersome fabric and ran from the room, retracing her steps from when they entered the Phantomhive Manor and opening the front door with but a flick of her hand. Then she was running past the entrance and deep into the grounds, to the maze-like garden. It was only when she reached a solitary looking tree, far away from the house, that the young woman stopped to catch her breath.

Once she had done so, she looked around her in the fading day-light and sighed in relief. She hadn't been followed . . . she was finally _safe_.

**{o000o}**

Lady Camilla had never been so embarrassed in her life, and it showed on her lovely face in the form of teary eyes and a crinkled brow. Though she wasn't emotional enough as a lady to be hopeless in such a situation, she was angry enough where her reaction was extreme. Why would Sophie say such a thing in front of new acquaintances? Camilla had warned her against such insolence before they had arrived, and yet somehow the child had still managed to make a fool of herself! It would have been better if the little brat had remained silent, as crazy as that sounded! Why, oh why, did she always have to ruin perfect situations!?

"I am sorry for my daughter's brash behavior," Lady Riverside said solemnly. "I don't know what got into her."

From his place across the table Lord Michaelis placed in napkin down on the table and rose from his chair. "The fault lies entirely with me, my lady. It was my error that led to the young Lady Riverside's discomfort."

Camilla knew that in fact it was _her_ words that had set Sophie off, but didn't say so aloud. . . For Sebastian's chivalry was the perfect opportunity to make some ripples. . .

"I should go talk to her . . . Sophie becomes a danger to herself when she's upset," Camilla sniffled.

This wasn't anywhere near the truth- Sophie had never tried to harm herself, even when she was upset- but it was the perfect setup for a gentleman, and as predicted Sebastian took the bait.

"Please, allow me to find her. I must make amends for my unfavorable words."

"It is not your responsibility-" Camilla began, but Ciel interrupted her.

"Please, Lady Camilla, let him do it. Otherwise he'll be insufferable the rest of the evening."

"Well," Camilla paused briefly, "Alright."

Sebastian chuckled as he bowed to both Ciel and Camilla, and then turned on his heel. "I shall be back shortly."

Lady Camilla was beyond pleased with herself, as her plan to test Michaelis was going well. Though Sophie had been upset, she would undoubtedly tell Camilla everything that the Lord did while in her presence. If he was inappropriate or too forward, Camilla would know. And if he was the perfect gentleman, she could celebrate the prospect of a spring wedding.

Things were going according to plan!

. . . Or at least that's what Camilla _thought_. Though if she had seen the look shared between Ciel and Sebastian and the smile that the latter had plastered to his lips, she might have thought differently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Here's the next chapter guys! I had some more Sebby and Ciel in there for ya! Hope yall liked it! _I apologize for any typos you might find! I didn't have time to really do a proper edit- and this story was originally a Reader Insert. ^^; If you spot any please let me know! _

Any thoughts or guesses for what will happen? I'd love to hear what you guys think? ;)

(Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, watched, or read this story thus far! I'm extremely grateful to you all!)

**_~Lyn _**


	3. Part Three

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece: Part Three **

* * *

><p>Sophie had been angry when she first run into the Phantomhive garden- positively livid from her mother's actions and calloused indifference- but now as she let the cooling winter breeze blow over her still form she was calm. Whenever the young woman was upset, it was usually a momentary feeling that passed quickly; tonight was no different, though instead of going to her room she had run to someplace unfamiliar. Instead of a warm and dry room with a window seat she now had a wintry garden, a maze-like hedge, and a tree that hovered upon a hill.<p>

Some might have despaired over the drastic change, but Sophie Riverside felt no such aggravation and only moved closer to the tree. As long as she didn't have to deal with people the young woman was fine in any conditions. Cold elements and slight discomfort be damned; they were much better company than prying, foppish socialites.

As Sophie regarded the tree, she came to the conclusion that it was rather lovely: with long draping vine-like branches and little leaves that seemed to sing in the cold winds. She had never beheld such a tree before, it immediately made her feel contented despite the cold.

The young lady had left the manor without her shawl; but she quickly found warmth from the branches in question. They were soft to the touch, and if wrapped around oneself firmly enough, they made more than a trustworthy second layer to fight against the chill.

Once the young lady had fully bundled herself, she turned her gray eyes to the grounds that surrounded her. Ciel Phantomhive might have been rather strange and calculating, but his estate was truly something to see. Polished marble bent to shine and majestic in composition contrasted beautifully with the white onset of winter. And to surround the stately manor were what Sophie assumed would have been gorgeous gardens (seeing as it was winter, there were no flowers in sight). She wondered how many different flower types grew there, but quickly changed her attention to the plants that still held _life._

Despite the colder season, the large maze hedges remained forever green as did a handful of the trees on the grounds. This was somewhat of a mystery to the young woman who gazed upon them, but she found true delight in the unearthly exceptions to nature's law. For the crisp green looked stunning against the vivid white of the snow.

With a relaxed expression Sophie lifted her eyes to look at the sky, noting that it was nearing nightfall. The sun was already beginning to set under heavy snow clouds of the deepest whites and grays, making the world seem almost monochrome in color. Out of all of the evenings the younger lady Riverside had seen, she had never encountered one such as this, and the uniqueness of the nightfall made a single tear roll down her pale cheek.

It felt like the beginning of something grand, or the ending of something good- which it was the young woman couldn't say- but it caused her heart beat just a little faster than before, and her spirits rise ever higher in her chest.

It was exciting and frightening, facing this unknown precipice, but Sophie was giddy with the prospect of change.

When looking back the young woman knew that this monochrome sky, this cold winter evening would mean something, and she was glad that she hadn't taken it for granted.

. . . And it was directly after this thought, that the girl realized she wasn't alone.

At first the presence of another was nothing more than a feeling, a tingling of shivers and goose bumps running down her spine- the unnerving sensation of a pair of eyes watching from the shadows. But then it manifested into an actual _person_.

At first all Sophie could see was a looming black shadow covering the snow before her, moving unabashedly in the cold. Then her eyes lifted from the ground and came to rest on the man, her apprehension returning- though with it came a strange sense of peace. . . Almost as if his presence was _needed_ somehow. . .

"My lady left the house without a shawl," came the soft greeting, as Lord Michaelis came to stand directly outside of the safe barrier of the drooping tree.

Sophie studied him for a long moment, noting that he held no shawl in his hand nor any other coat.

"I see you have left without one too."

The response came from nowhere, and her brow instantly rose. Sophie never talked to people! Not unless it was to push them away or state something that absolutely _had_ to be said! . . . But this time she had spoken without prompting or trouble. . . What on earth was _happening_?

Lord Michaelis smiled back at the young woman at her easy reply and meaningfully began to shed his own evening coat.

"Indeed, I have not. For I admit it was not my main intention when I followed you."

Sebastian now held out his dinner jacket to Sophie though he never moved past the leafy barrier, and gestured for her to take it. With silent eyes the young woman wondered if he'd be too cold, and to her surprise the lord answered her unspoken query.

**_Never fear, my lady. I shall be more than comfortable without it. Please take the coat. You must keep yourself warm lest you become ill from the winter chill._**

At first Sophie thought she had imagined the words, but as she looked into Lord Michaelis's wine red eyes she knew that he had spoken to her. It hadn't been aloud or verbal, and yet the meaning and intent was clear . . . somehow he had _connected_ with her . . . Somehow he had tapped into Sophie's way to communicating! They were talking without ever having to open their mouths! And how glorious it was!

With a hesitant hand, the young woman stretched her hand through the barrier and reached for the coat. And as her fingers settled around it, she felt something besides the soft fabric slide against her skin. It took a moment for her to realize it was Lord Michaelis's fingers brushing against hers, but once the realization came there was no mortification. The contact was brief and very subtle, and it made strange butterflies dance in the young woman's stomach as she quickly withdrew her hand back to the tree line and donned the coat.

The evening jacket was surprisingly warm and smelled of vanilla and something else that she could not name. It was thoroughly masculine, though Sophie knew that she'd never smelled it on another man before. It was something dark . . . something that screamed temptation and hidden desires. It pulled her in, but at the same time made her mind crystal-clear. Instead of clouding and clotting her senses with the possibilities of 'what ifs', it made her more alert and keen than ever_._

_Thank you, _the young woman said mentally, once she had gotten over the effects of the scent, as she again met the man's wine red eyes. _I am warm enough now._

**_That is good to hear, my lady, _**came the sincere reply.**_ Though from the way you were wrapped up within the willow tree's caress, I suppose that you were doing well enough on your own before I arrived._**

_Is that what this tree is called? A Willow?_

**_Yes, though sometimes it is referred to as a 'Weeping Willow' due to the melancholy way its branches salute the ground. _**

Sophie was silent for a moment before a faint smile grew on her lips.

_ I . . . I think it's beautiful._

**_I figured that you might,_** Lord Michaelis replied with a slight twinkle in his eye. **_This particular tree suits those with a darker taste in things._**

_I suppose I am darker than most. _Sophie conceded- all the while wondering how she was having a conversation so easily and without so much as an awkward pause. It had never happened before, and yet her resolve wasn't fading like usual, nor were her words faltering. . . She was _enjoying _talking to Lord Michaelis.

**_There is nothing wrong with loving the dark, milady. . . For some, the shadows are the only place to gain any semblance of truth._**

_Though for most it is merely a place to put their disappointments and regrets. Most fear the dark and what it represents._

**_Poor, abused, wretched souls that they are. Awash with what could be instead of what will be. I almost pity them. . ._**

Sophie brow rose ever so slightly at this admonition, before she felt courage begin to rise within her breast. With a deep breath, the young woman opened her mouth and spoke aloud, asking one of the many questions that was currently plaguing her- without any fear of retribution.

"How can you . . . _understand_ me?" The question was aimed at the 'speechless' communicating they had been doing only seconds prior, and though her way of asking had been rather obtuse, Sophie knew that Lord Michaelis understood what she meant.

"The same way that I know that you are a Queen waiting to shed her pawn's robes, my lady," Sebastian answered calmly. "You externalize your heart. Everything about you is there waiting to be seen; a rare book that holds all the worlds secrets . . . One would have to be a fool to not _hear_ you when you _speak_."

"Then the world is full of fools, sir," Sophie said softly. "_You_ are the first to ever hear me."

"Because I am the first to have truly _listened_," Lord Michaelis returned just as softly.

The two figures were silent for several minutes after this, though the pause wasn't pained or troublesome. For the moment, all that needed to be said had been said, and Lord and Lady were happy to watch the sky and each other. Though as the minutes ticked by another question flickered into Sophie's conscious and she broke the companionable silence.

". . . Lord Michaelis?"

"_Sebastian_, my dear. You needn't stand on ceremony."

Sophie's face stayed impassive but internally she was blushing, "_Sebastian_."

Sebastian nodded to her, "Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

It took a moment for the young woman to figure out the words, but somehow she forced her tongue to form around them and push them out.

"I . . . I was wondering. . . Why did you follow _me_?"

Sebastian's expression was one of bliss as he ran a single, gloved hand over the willow branches that separated himself and the young lady. "I wished to speak with you, without your mother present."

Sophie's brow immediately drew up to her hairline. No one had _ever _wished to speak to her when Camilla was the other option. She'd never been chosen above her mother before, and in all truth it was a ground shattering moment for the young woman. Everything seemed to turn upside down, but only for a moment, before Sophie was able to return to her coherent thought processes.

"What did you want to say to me, that my mother shouldn't hear?"

Sebastian was still for a breath before he meaningfully raised his hand and lifted a part of the willow branches up, making an opening. Then, his eyes never leaving the girl's face, he entered the sanctuary to stand next to her. At first Sophie felt panic creep into her bones, but as his body movements slowed and then stopped altogether the young woman found that she was unafraid. . . She felt _warm_, if that was even possible in the dead of winter.

"I wish for us to be allies, Lady Riverside," Sebastian said. "I wished to propose my services to you. I will do anything to gain your favor and make you contented."

Sophie was nothing short of confused. Why would he wish to be allies with her, when Camilla was eager and available? It made no sense.

_. . . Why . . . ? _Her mind wondered again.

**_Because we are not so different, my dear and I wish to see you succeed._**

She turned away from the intense wine red eyes and looked off to the now dark gardens, her mind racing as she took in what he had said. Though his words seemed somewhat sugar-coated he was being completely sincere. There was no lie to be found; no ill-will to destroy his intent. He was being honest; Lord Michaelis wished to help her.

"My mother is trying to use you." Once more the statement came without warning, but Sophie was glad it had slipped out. Despite not knowing Sebastian Michaelis very well, she didn't wish for him to become a pawn under her mother's thumb. Though at her warning, Sebastian didn't seem the least bit troubled.

"I am well aware of Lady Camilla's strategies."

This made even less sense than before and Sophie couldn't stop her questions now; though deep down she was shocked. This was the most she had ever spoken to one person- excluding her mother- and she hadn't grown tired or annoyed with her partner yet. . . Something had happened here in the shade of the willow tree, and there was no going back.

"If you know her ways, then why are you willingly playing to her whims?"

Sebastian reached out a hand to smooth his coat over the young lady's shoulders as he replied, making her shiver involuntarily.

"I let your mother play her game because by allowing others demand and control the board, I grow ever closer to _my_ personal goals. Each victory won by another, is a victory won by _me_."

"How?" Sophie wanted to know.

"They stop watching me when they _believe_ that they have gained the advantage. The final move is always mine to make."

As Sophie considered this logic she found that it was sound, though it still didn't exactly explain how he managed it. But before she could truly ponder it more Sebastian continued.

"You are in the perfect position to gain what you seek, my lady. You go unnoticed by those around you; you do not draw unwanted attention to yourself, and are thought to be unimportant because of it. You may walk wherever you choose without the eyes of the multitudes following your wake."

"You seem to forget that pawns can only move one space at a time, sir."

Sebastian had moved closer as he spoke, and now he was only several inches away. Sophie had to look up to meet his gaze, but even though he was so close she wasn't uncomfortable. Him being near wasn't a threat anymore, but rather an extremely absurd boon.

"No, no, no, my dear," Sebastian clucked his tongue. "You are a _Queen_- disguised as a pawn. And because of this, you will survive far longer, due to the fact that everyone believes you to be weak. They will ignore you- challenging the King- and you will have the upper hand when their backs are turned."

Sophie gave a bittersweet smile as she looked up at the strange man who was bringing about change. She wanted more than anything to be free to do as she saw fit . . . to go _where_ she wanted, _speak_ to _who_ she wanted, and _become_ the _person_ she wanted to be. . . It had all seemed like such a faraway daydream, but with Sebastian's well-placed words and insights it didn't seem so far away after all. Perhaps he _could_ help . . . perhaps freedom and dreams coming true weren't as impossible to reach as they seemed.

"I . . . I don't know how to cause a _checkmate_," Sophie whispered with a small laugh that was barely audible. Though from the amusement that shone in the Lord's eyes he had heard it anyway.

"I will assist you every step of the way, my lady," Sebastian vowed bringing her smaller knuckles up to grace them with a chaste kiss. "Just state your commands and it shall be done. I am your loyal Knight and I shall help you finish this game."

Sophie felt her heart beat faster as Sebastian's lips tenderly touched her knuckles, and a single ray of hope broke through her usually unreadable mask.

_And what do you get out of this deal, Sebastian Michaelis? What will I give you in return for your help? Nothing comes without a price._

Sebastian's eyes gleamed with a devious spark then as the last rays of sunlight left the sky and the world was plunged in the darkness of night. Though from the way his eyes glowed, one would have thought the light had stayed.

**_Why milady! What would any gentleman want in return for his heroic actions?_**

_I'm afraid I remain clueless, Lord Michaelis. . . What would a gentleman want?_

Sebastian's finger now came up to graze Sophie's cheek gently, the touch making the young woman's eyes temporarily close, before he spoke his terms.

**_I will fight for you, my lady, in all things. And in exchange . . . I will gain a mate._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter guys! My computer died on me so I'm on a borrowed PC. ^^'' I hope yall liked the next installment! Any ideas where this is going? Any thoughts on why Sebastian wants her to be his mate, or what will happen next? ;)

Well, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed, or read this story thus! ^^ I'm so glad that you are taking the time to do so! It's truly an honor! Thanks guys, also have wonderful Christmas!

_**~Lyn **_


	4. Part Four

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece: Part Four**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly thirty minutes since Lord Michaelis had left to go find Sophie, and Lady Camilla Riverside was more than a little agitated. At first the woman had tried to play her part well, talking small talk with Lord Phantomhive about the weather and other such docile subjects. But as the minutes continually ticked by and her daughter still hadn't been brought back to the house, Lady Camilla let her calm mask slip.<p>

"Where on Earth are they? I was led to believe that Lord Michaelis knew his way around your grounds, Ciel?"

From his place in the seat across from Lady Camilla in the drawing room- where they had retired after desert had concluded- Ciel sighed in annoyance. Apparently both of their social masks were slipping now, and it was rather liberating- though neither would openly admit to such a thing.

"I am sure that Sebastian will find your daughter soon, Lady Camilla. He is more than capable of walking around my gardens without a guide."

Camilla frowned slightly. "Well I should hope so. Otherwise I might be fearful for my child's safety, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel's posture was completely relaxed as he sat proudly in his chair, his singular blue eye shining deviously in the light of the newly lit fire in the grate. He was truly a figure to be reckoned with, and if Camilla hadn't have been so very much older and experienced than the boy, she might have been intimidated by the expression that currently graced his features. But seeing as she wasn't easily cowed, Lady Riverside took it in stride.

"Come now, Madame Riverside," he chastised teasingly. "Isn't this what you wanted? I thought you and I were here to play match-makers. If we do not give Sebastian and the young Lady Riverside time to connect we are just wasting time."

"I suppose you are right," Camilla conceded, albeit grudgingly. "But I don't like the thought of _any _man spooning my daughter outside in the _dark _in a _foreign_ place!"

"I vouch for Sebastian, and I can assure you that he _will not _spoon _anyone_, let alone your daughter."

Camilla felt as if she'd been physically hit by the rude comment and quickly rose to the bait. "Pardon me?"

"I _know _I spoke plainly, but I suppose I was still being too delicate for you to understand." Ciel chuckled darkly before he crossed his legs at the ankles, and continued as if he was merely making a friendly statement about the décor or the wine. "Sebastian _isn't _interested in you, your daughter, or any good social standing or wealth that either of you _may_ or _may not_ possess."

"Then what good was all this _planning_!" Camilla sputtered angrily, her beautiful face transforming into a terrifying mass of frown wrinkles and venom. "Why did we waste our time coming to your estate, if your dastardly friend had no interest in Sophie _or_ my _wealth_!?"

"You came here because of the _possibility _of a marriage contract, Lady Camilla. I never said I could _guarantee_ such a pact. I only gave you hope that there _could_ be one."

Camilla felt her heart ringing in her ears as her rage came close to its breaking point, but took a great exhale of air instead of letting it loose. She had been in far more heated verbal battles than this, and her opponent was but a boy, making play as a man. So she forced herself to take a moment to resign herself, before she asked the question that she was secretly dreading.

"So what is it _exactly_ that you propose we do, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel's singular eye was full of amusement as he answered, though the line of his mouth showed the entirely opposite emotion.

"Speak with Sebastian yourself: tell him of your convictions to see him court and wed your daughter. He will tell you whether he has an interest, and we can proceed from there."

Camilla blinked several times before she shook her head in disbelief. "You wish for me to tell him the _truth_?"

"Yes," Ciel agreed. "If he wishes to court Lady Sophie then we can continue our scheming for their benefit. If he doesn't, you can return to your Manor and we shall part ways cordially. Either way, neither of us has much of a loss. It's a nearly perfect situation."

Lady Camilla knew that this was in fact true, but she was still wary. It was a dangerous practice, showing your hand to the opposition before the game had concluded. If your cards had one flaw that you hadn't foreseen, one blemish that your enemy caught wind of before you did, the gamble was a definite waste and you walked away with nothing. Though Ciel was being truthful- no matter what, Camilla had the chance of winning something for her trouble- the woman didn't want to take the chance of such a thing. She had not gotten as far as she had, by leaving her fate up to others. Nor had she lived in comfort so long without getting her hands dirty. So the woman shook her delicately plaited head, and took another sip of her evening wine. She noticed Ciel's almost immediate frown and internally smiled.

_Checkmate, little Phantomhive. I refuse to move, and you have no more pretty bobbles to sell in order to make me. What a wretched shame._

"Do you not wish to even _try_ to win your daughter a husband?"

Camilla raised her deep brown eyes to the young man and smiled slightly, deciding to give the brat one more chance at keeping up with her. Though it was unabashedly a manipulation tactic on her part- not that she felt remorse for such a thing.

"Lord Michaelis does not know me that well, Ciel . . . If I were to come up and openly propose such a venture he would most likely turn me away. My daughter would never get the chance, and all this would ultimately be for nothing. . . Is there truly no other way we can proceed from this point?"

Ciel was quiet for a long, drawn out moment- his youthful face quite unreadable- before a smile slowly crawled to take place on his handsome features. Camilla was surprised to see such eagerness return to the lad, but said nothing aloud to address it, seeing as it looked like things were once more going her way.

"What if I were to talk to Sebastian?" Ciel posed the query rather nicely, and Camilla had to admit that he wasn't completely hopeless when it came to bartering.

"What would you say to him?"

"That you are interested in his character and wish for him to officially court your daughter," Ciel said. "I would present the idea of it to him, and then afterward he would approach you to settle the rest- such as marriage and that sort. In the end, it will still be in your most capable hands."

Camilla noted that the way Ciel said 'capable hands' was openly skeptical, but she didn't mind it. She was getting what she wanted, and Ciel had given it to her without much more than a pleasant upheaval. Things were most certainly looking up.

"Very well. . . I am grateful to you, Earl Phantomhive for doing this. Both my daughter and I shall be in your debt if all things go according to plan."

Ciel nodded, and was about to speak in reply, when another voice entered the conversation.

"Plan? To what activity, do my lord and lady speak of?"

Both Ciel and Camilla turned to appraise the parlor doorway, and were met with the sight of their lost party members: Sophie and Sebastian. From the looks of things, the cold weather and dark trudge back from the garden hadn't harmed them, but the gentleman's coat was firmly positioned about the young lady's shoulders- something that wasn't ignored by the girl's mother. And they seemed to be at ease, side by side- another fact that didn't escape Camilla's eagle eyes.

Ciel answered Sebastian's inquiry without batting an eyelash, and Camilla had to silently commend him for his quick thinking and casual delivery.

"Lady Camilla and I were just discussing having a ball sometime during her stay here at the Manor. And we were weighing the benefits of having a Masque instead of a regular socialite party."

"Oh, I see. . . Well holding a Masque in the _honour_ of our guests is an absolutely grand idea," Sebastian said placing one of his forefingers up to rest at his chin thoughtfully. "Though _why _Lady Camilla would be indebted to you for such a trivial thing is rather strange."

At this forward pointing to such an opening in Ciel's lie, Camilla felt her heartbeat increase rather painfully. Lord Michaelis had figured it out! Ciel's plan wouldn't work and this would all be in vain! . . . But then Sebastian continued to add more to his statement, and the older Lady Riverside could breathe easily again, though the scare had left her feeling a bit faint and she quickly took another sip of wine to calm her nerves.

"My Lady Riverside, surely warrants more than simple Masques when she bestows her company on her peers? I would have thought you'd be used to such affectionate gifts, with how beloved you are in the community."

Camilla gave a breathy laugh and waved a hand at the comment, playing the part of modest coquette brilliantly. "Lord Michaelis you are too much! I am never one to look upon a gift without giving proper thanks! And this lovely gesture from both you and Lord Phantomhive has been very flattering indeed!"

Camilla was proud by her pretty words, and would have most likely gotten away with them unchallenged, if it hadn't have been for a small snort that came from Sophie as soon as the words had left her mother's mouth. It was loud enough that everyone in the room heard it, and all eyes once more turned to the young woman. Though this time, when they did she didn't run from the room. And to Camilla's complete surprise and utter disbelief, Sophie spoke aloud after her noisy outburst.

"Mother I believe that everyone here knows that you are _quite_ used to such flattery, and that a Masque is indeed commonplace for you. You needn't lie. We are all aware of your standing in society, and the dues that you get paid because of it."

This rather blunt comment was followed by a long silence from all, before Camilla was able to find the proper words to defend herself. Though she was so flustered by her daughter's rare speech, that she didn't see Lord Michaelis and her daughter share a meaningful glance, or that Sebastian smiled at Sophie in approval after she had spoken.

"Sophie. . . _darling_, I have not _lied," _Camilla stated primly. "And my standing in society has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Lord Phantomhive's offer to hold a Masque Ball in _our _honor."

Sophie's face was its usual expressionless presentation, but for once her gray eyes shone with fire and emotion. Camilla had never seen her child so near to communicating in a group of people, and it was truly something that left her bewildered. What in heaven's name had Lord Michaelis said to her out in that infernal garden? What had he _done_ to her precious child to make her say something so rude to her own _mother!?_

For a moment it looked like Sophie was going to argue about it some more, but then she visibly stopped herself. Though the rest of her words were commonplace, it was far from polite the way she said it, and Camilla was angry and ashamed by the unladylike delivery.

"If you say so, mother. . . I am tired. I will retire now. . . Thank you, Earl for dinner and the use of your home. After the day of travel, the prospect of sleep is very welcoming."

Ciel nodded to her, accepting the blunt thanks. "But of course, Lady Sophie. My maid will escort you to your rooms and help you settle in for the night."

The young lady nodded back to him and without another word walked back out of the drawing room, and disappeared from view when the maid, waiting in the entry hall, offered a simple 'this way ma'am'. Camilla watched her child go with absolute revulsion, and lifted her almost full glass of wine up to her mouth. Letting her lady façade slip briefly, she emptied her glass of all its liquid and stood meaningfully from her chair.

"I believe I will retire as well, my lords. It has been an exciting and busy day, and if you plan to surprise us with a Masque, we must be rested enough to enjoy it."

Ciel gave the older woman a smile that was far from friendly. "Indeed. I'm sure that my maid and your daughter aren't too far away. If you hurry I'm sure you can catch up with them without getting lost."

Camilla frowned, but dipped into a formal curtsy. "Thank you. Goodnight Lord Phantomhive, Lord Michaelis. I shall see you tomorrow."

Ciel didn't reply, but Sebastian inclined his head respectfully to her. "Goodnight, Lady Riverside."

Then, without further preamble, Lady Camilla Riverside exited the room in search of the maid and her child, leaving the gentleman to their own devices. For several long moments, Sebastian and Ciel were silent, making sure that their guests weren't within earshot, before Ciel's false cordiality faded and his blue eye raged with the inferno that had been building up all evening. This was a bloody mess, and Ciel wanted answers from his Butler. And if he didn't receive them, there would most definitely be _hell _to pay.

"Explain yourself, Sebastian. _Now."_

Sebastian's lips upturned into a tight lipped smile as he moved further into the room and came to stand fully before Ciel.

"What is it that you wish for me to explain, young master?"

"Don't play cute with me, demon," Ciel said sharply, though his voice level remained quiet so as not to draw attention. "I felt your demonic energy at dinner tonight and your over-enthusiasm when it came to Camilla's brat. You seemed _happy, _and you were far too eager to go after the girl. So tell me what the _bloody hell_ is going on; that's an _order_."

Sebastian regarded his master mirthfully. "My, my . . . is my Master _jealous_ of Lady Sophie? Does he not wish to have me share my attentions with another?"

Ciel's temper flared dangerously at the taunt, and his voice became liquid ice. "Sebastian, do you wish to dissolve our contract?"

"No, Master."

"Then I _command you_: Tell me what's going on with the young Lady Riverside."

Sebastian was silent for a moment, his wine colored eyes shining eerily in the fire's glow, before a soft sigh escaped him. "I fear you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

". . . You will have to transform your strategy completely Master . . . for the game itself has changed."

"What is that supposed to mean, Sebastian?"

For a long second it seemed as if Sebastian wasn't going to answer, but then he closed his eyes blissfully and let his tongue glide deftly over his lips. To a member of the opposite sex it would have been attractive, but to the young Earl Phantomhive it was rather disturbing to witness.

"Lady Sophie Riverside is nothing as we had _expected_. . . We had supposed her to be but a pawn, but in truth is could destroy us all."

Ciel's brow furrowed and he leaned forward in his chair, his attention completely captured. Sebastian _never _lied, and if such an absurd thing was to be believed, the young man knew they were in trouble.

"_How_? What does she have that makes her so _formidable_?"

Here the blissful expression returned to Sebastian's face and he sighed again in complete euphoria. "You are asking the wrong questions, master. The important detail is what she _doesn't _have."

"Social skills and any personal backbone?"

"No, my young lord. . . A **_soul._**"

Ciel froze. ". . . What?"

Sebastian's face showed utter pleasure as he repeated, "Lady Sophie Riverside _doesn't_ have a **_soul._**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Bwahahahahahahahah~! XDDD Best cliff-hanger eva! *laughs some more*

I have left clues since the first chapter for this particular surprise, and now I've finally given you a glimpse of what is to come! *screams happily* (I still have several major things left up my sleeve, so don't worry about the story dwindling. )

So, how did you guys like my surprise for you? ^^ How did you enjoy the chapter? Please let me know how you're enjoying the story thus far! I always love feedback! *hugs*

_**~Lyn**_


	5. Part Five

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece: Part Five **

* * *

><p>Sophie gazed out thoughtfully upon the Phantomhive grounds that were currently covered in snow and ice; the cold and blustery midday matching the swirling movement of her thoughts rather nicely. And for once, her rather subdued disposition wasn't chilly; her actions of late were not familiar or planned. Where she should have been fearful or uncertain, the young noblewoman was quiet, contented and calculating. Sophie wasn't upset by what was happening; instead she was rather curious and even a bit excited. So much had happened since she had arrived at the Phantomhive Manor with her mother almost three days prior; so much had changed with nothing more than a simple meeting. . . Though in truth, meeting Lord Michaelis had been anything but <em>simple<em>.**  
><strong>

During the three days since that fateful conversation beneath the Willow tree, Sebastian and Sophie had gotten closer. Though they had never broken propriety, there was an openness that the two shared that made it seem as if they had known each other for years instead of days. Every time their eyes met, silent conversations took place, and with each word that passed between them Sophie lost her reservations and original 'shyness'. She found herself spending hours in Sebastian's company – with her mother acting as a nearly constant chaperon- and though they hardly ever said anything aloud, Sophie had told him about herself. This had been a completely new experience, but instead of being disappointed by his reaction to the details of her life, the young lady had been entranced. Every flicker at the corner of his mouth, every twinkle behind his wine colored eyes, and every graceful movement of his body language was utterly _thrilling_. Though his actions were never outlandish or strange to observe, there was something different about the Lord, and it made the young Lady Riverside feel _right _somehow . . .

Despite the fact that Sophie had only known Sebastian for a short time, the now open kinship she'd gained with the mysterious man was utterly unique. For a young woman who never connected with anybody, the experience had been nearly overpowering at first, and yet Sophie hadn't been afraid to take the leap. Whenever she was with Sebastian she felt comfortable . . . almost as if she belonged there, at his side. . . There was no explanation for this, no good justification . . . and yet she didn't feel like there needed to be any. . .

Though they were still learning about each other, Sophie knew that she could trust Sebastian without a question.

The young Lady Riverside's ability to read others had always been uncanny and wonderfully helpful- for she was almost always right about the character of the person she observed. And this time was no different.

Lord Sebastian Michaelis was unlike anyone she'd ever observed. . . Though he played the role of white knight admirably, there was always an underlying darkness about him- like a pendant beneath his surface. And though he never let it show entirely, Sophie could always feel it tickling at the back of her mind. For the first time in her life, Sophie had found someone she couldn't read like an open book, and it was enough to make the young lady giddy.

All she could say for certain was this: Sebastian wasn't _normal_. And this was an altogether comforting and beautiful thought. He seemed to see the world quite similarly to how Sophie did- with their main difference being the fact that the handsome Lord could fit among the socialites without difficulty.

During breakfast earlier that morning, when Camilla had been talking with Ciel about preparations for the Masque, Sophie and Sebastian had had another silent conversation with only their minds, and the young woman had brought up her short-coming.

**_You needn't fear, my lady. _**Sebastian had comforted with a secretive smile aimed in her direction, though his eyes remained glued to the scone he was eating lest he draw the unwanted attention of Camilla. **_People skills will come to you with time. It is a gift that must be learned and practiced; with the proper guidance and discipline you will gain the hearts of many. Of that I would most eagerly stake my life._**

Sophie had raised her own scone up to her lips and taken a tentative bite. _I would not risk you loosing such a gamble, Sebastian. Such a foolhardy stake would cost you more than you would wish to give . . . And your convictions sound an awful lot like my mothers._ _She has been trying to 'teach' me people skills and niceties for a very long time, and it hasn't gone well for her._

Sebastian lifted his wine colored eyes to gaze at Sophie briefly. **_Lady Camilla was right to believe you were capable of 'niceties', she just went about teaching you the wrong way._**

_And what is the 'right' way for coaching me in the ways of society? What will make you successful, where my mother has failed?_

An amused chuckle had resounded in the silence of Sophie's mind before Sebastian had licked his lips and took another generous bite out of his scone. Bringing the young woman's attention to the fact that his eyes were shining with complete apprehension.

**_I will show you my hand tonight at the Masque and all shall be made clear, my dear one. For that much you have my word. And then there shall be no doubt in your mind, that you and I shall be the victors of this most vigorous of chess games._**

The young woman had felt a chill run up her spine at the riddled words and moved to inquire more, but at that exact moment Camilla had brought Sebastian into the Masque plans, making the silent conversation come to an end. Though from the way Sebastian had been smirking to himself the rest of the meal, Sophie knew that he would not disappoint later on.

Now as the young lady Riverside currently watched the snowflakes fall delicately from the gray winter sky, she felt her heart rise in her chest. What would tonight bring? What would Sebastian show or tell her what would make all the difference? . . . Could it possibly be the thing she thought it was? . . . .

Sophie had read many books and heard many people talk of romance, affection and even love, but never before had the young lady thought that it was a _real _concept. . . But as she thought back on the way her stomach flipped and her mind felt pacified after a life time of being alone, the young Lady Riverside wondered if she herself wasn't falling in love with Sebastian. Was there truly a thing such as love at first sight? Could positive feelings and emotions truly come to a person so fast and without so much as a warning? . . . What else could his want for a mate be attributed to? If he didn't feel something in return, why had he asked her to be his underneath the Willow tree?

The girl felt a single tear run down her pale cheek as the answer came to her unbidden. She wasn't confused or afraid by her discovery, merely ponderous. What could this fateful connection possibly be? Long ago the young woman had realized that she was doomed to be outside looking in at the world of friendships and bonds, and now she was finally fitting in somewhere with _someone_. . . For the first time in her life, Sophie knew exactly what she wanted. . .

"My lady looks very happy, yes she does!"

Sophie was jostled out of her deep contemplation as the thick accented voice addressed her, and she turned her gray eyes to regard the newcomer. A jolt of understanding sparked her back into the moment as she recognized the Phantomhive maid (Mei-rin if she wasn't mistaken) standing behind her.

"Oh . . . Do I?"

"Oh my, yes!" Mei-rin answered with a rather comical sigh. "You must be thinking of something very nice, to be lookin' so happy!"

Sophie nodded her head once as the smile lifted her usually straightforward face up in a pretty way. For a long second this expression held before her attention was once more brought back to the moment. "So, Mei-rin, why are you here and not with my mother? I thought you were helping her get ready?"

Mei-rin smiled largely, "I finished helpin' Lady Riverside ages ago! She started getting ready just after breakfast finished, yes she did! And now my master sent me to help you get dressed! The guests for the party will be arriving in only a couple of hours from now!"

"Thank you, but I can prepare myself. I'm just wearing my regular evening dress."

Mei-rin looked nervous as she moved closer to the noblewoman, and it was then that Sophie noticed the flashy dress that the maid was carrying in her arms. "I'm sorry miss, but I was told not to take no for an answer. Master Ciel and Seb- _Lord _Phantomhive wanted tonight to be perfect. . . Se-_Lord _Michaelis asked that you wear this here dress this evening."

The younger Lady Riverside was still for a moment, judging the dress that Mei-rin carried, wondering what the night would bring, and hoping against hope that she could just melt into the walls. Then, she sighed in annoyance and nodded to the overly-friendly maid. "Alright, Mei-rin . . . Where do we begin?"

* * *

><p>Ciel frowned warily as he watched Sebastian get dressed in front of his full-length mirror, a disheartening anxiousness filling his usually calm demeanor. It was strange seeing his butler dressing and acting like a noble, but that wasn't the reason Ciel was currently on pins and needles. Oh no. It was the plan that Sebastian had just explained to him, that made the Queen's Guard Dog squirm with discomfort.<p>

Tonight would be a turning point that much was certain. But seeing as the final maneuvers that would either prove to win or fail the game were coming in the next couple of hours, there was nothing the earl could do but bide his time and wait.

"Are you _sure_ this is what should be done, Sebastian?" He asked one last time. "Is it possible that you actually want us to fail?"

From his place where he was shouldering on his stunning evening coat, Sebastian shook his head once, "No, young master. My strategy is the only way for us to win; you will see by the end that I am correct."

"But in order to get to the end, I have to abide by this ridiculous plan!"

When Sebastian said no more, Ciel sighed heavily and waved his hand in defeat. "Very well, let's get this over with then."

"Very good, my lord. Though first, I must finish dressing. It would be unseemly to have a lady walk in at this point in time."

"If that _'Lady'_ is Camilla Riverside I would most definitely agree." Ciel shuddered at the thought of the loathsome social climber. "She is the foulest creature I've ever laid eyes on."

In the three days since his home had been invaded, Ciel had come to learn that he _despised_ Lady Camilla and would be all too glad to see the back of her when this game had concluded. . . So deep down when Sebastian had regaled his intended killing blow, Ciel had secretly been pleased. If he was able to do this right- to act out his part convincingly and all went well- Camilla would be broken and they would have the upper hand once and for all. Though it was a rather unorthodox way of getting what they wanted, the idea itself could be _brilliant_. . . Ciel just had to refrain from celebrating too soon and keep his wits about him.

"Why can't _you_ speak with Lady Camilla?" The Earl asked desperately as Sebastian finished tying his cravat into a perfect knot. "You'd be better at telling her than me."

"Because, master," Sebastian answered patiently as he turned around from the mirror. "Our plan rides completely on the gift of deceit. And I _cannot_ lie."

Ciel knew this was true but it didn't stop him from grumbling.

Sebastian moved closer to his master and gave him a small smile, "I will go find Lady Camilla now and send her up so you can speak with her. I suggest you do so in a timely manner, for your guests have already started to arrive."

"Fine, fine," Ciel agreed halfheartedly. "Though you'll owe me for this demon! Our contract never stated that _I _had to help you triumph in _your _goals. It was the bloody other way 'round!"

As Sebastian moved towards the door he chuckled, "Of course, master. But I can assure you, that freeing Lady Sophie from her confines will be beneficial to us _both_."

* * *

><p>Lady Camilla Riverside was a vision of beauty as she moved gracefully up the staircase towards Ciel's study. Her long dark hair was pinned up to perfection, her slight powdering had worked wonders on her already charming complexion, and her gown would have made the angels themselves weep in envy. It was made of the finest silks, satins, and taffetas that money could buy, and was a stirring mixture of white and creme shades that made her almost look as if she had a heavenly backdrop with her at all times. She was divine as she moved to delicately wrap the tips of her knuckles on the study door, and waited to be admitted. Everything was going according to plan! Lord Michaelis had hardly left Sophie's side since they had come to stay at the Phantomhive Manor and a proposal was easily within reach now. Nothing could dampen Camilla's mood; not even the bloody devil himself! So the large –though still lady-like- grin that covered the woman's face was nothing short of joyous!<p>

"Come in."

Lady Riverside promptly twisted the door handle and entered the dimly lit study with several quick blinks. The only light that shone in the beautiful room was the fleeting flicker of two candles that sat upon a small table on one side of the expanse. And as Camilla moved further into the room she complained about it, though her good mood still stayed intact.

"Ciel, _darling_! Do you intend to stay caved-in this dark room while your guests crave your presence? Oh my dear boy, it simply won't do! What will they say if their host doesn't make an appearance to formally greet them?"

"They won't miss me that much, Lady Camilla. And I can assure you that the matter for which I have called you here is more important than _anyone_ milling about downstairs."

Camilla felt curiosity build in her breast but didn't let it show as she moved to sit beside Ciel in the chair next to him. For a moment the only sound in the study was the rustling of Lady Riversides' dress, before the woman cleared her throat gently and spoke again.

"So what is it that you must say to me, my dear Earl? What was so urgent that it couldn't wait until _after_ the party? Hmm?"

Ciel was still for an extended moment before he did something that took Camilla completely by surprise. With a somewhat shaky hand, the young man took the woman's hand and held it in his own. The action was completely left-field – seeing as Ciel had seemed rather devil-may-care towards Camilla since she had arrived at his house three days ago- but the noblewoman quickly recovered.

"What is wrong, Ciel? Are you quite alright?"

"No, Lady Riverside. . . I am far from alright. . ."

Camilla leaned forward in her chair now, her brow slightly crinkling in concern as she reached out her fingers and gently pushed some of Ciel's hair away from his face. Though she was a cold woman most times, she was still a mother and now and again her motherly instincts _did _kick in.

"You know. . ." Camilla said after a moment in a soft voice- moving to change the subject and take the young man's mind off whatever was troubling him. "You look _just_ like him; with the exception of your eye color, of course."

Ciel who seemed rather distraught turned a confused gaze to the noblewoman. "What?"

Camilla smiled sincerely, "Your _father_, my dear boy. You're a younger miniature version of him."

When Ciel was quiet, Lady Riverside continued. "I knew Vincent rather well when I was a younger woman. He was always a gentleman and was loved by many; as was your mother. . . For many years I called them friends, until . . . until _the fire_. . . . I think they would be proud of you, child, for how far you've come. You didn't let their passing cripple you and you've become someone to be reckoned with. . . That counts for something; especially to one such as your father. He was always a hard-worker and fighter. He never took anything lying down . . . And I see you inherited that trait from him. A good thing too. It would be such a pity if you lived and had _nothing_ to show for it."

Camilla raised her woodland eyes to see the young man's reaction, and noted that there were unshed tears in his beautiful blue eye. But just as quickly they were pushed back, and Ciel was shaking his head violently, and a deep curse flew forth from behind his now clenched teeth.

"You _fool_! I _didn't_ bring you here to discuss _my past_! I brought you here to warn you about the future!"

Camilla's brow furrowed. "What in heaven's name are you talking about?"

Ciel looked half-mad as he laughed bitterly, and ran a hand through his hair. "I just found out the truth, and I wanted to warn you! But I don't see the good it will do, seeing as we are both _too late_."

Camilla watched with worried eyes as the young man manically stood from his chair, and began to pace.

"I was wrong about Sebastian's character," the earl began. "When I told you that you could trust him, I had no idea what he would do- _what he was-"_

"Ciel calm down, and tell me what is going on."

Ciel took a giant breath and even in the dark light of the candles, Camilla could see that he was visibly shaking.

"Sebastian is a . . . _dammit!_ He's a _demon_!" At Camilla's shocked face, the earl continued. "And somehow he tricked Sophie into making a contract with him!"

For several very long and uncomfortable minutes the room was silent, with Ciel staring at the Lady Riverside expectantly, and Lady Riverside staring right back. Then just when the Head of the Phantomhives thought that she had gone into catatonic shock, the noblewoman tilted her head back and began to laugh. (Much to the surprise of the young man in question.)

"_Oh_, what a joker you are, Lord Phantomhive! What a morbid and fantastical prank! Hahahaha! Though it was well placed- you had me going for a moment- it really _could have_ waited until after the Masque. Now, come along, we've got guests to greet!"

Ciel's mouth was open for an unflattering second before he snapped back. "_Are you_ _MAD_!? Your daughter has made a soul-stealing contract with a _DEMON! _She's sold her bloody soul to the devil, and you're _laughing!"_

Camilla shook her head as she stood from her chair. "Ciel, I would have known if something like that had happened to Sophie. Now please, stop this nonsense and come with me to the party."

Ciel shook his head angrily, "Fine, you don't believe me! But I sadly have _proof_!"

"Oh, Ciel-"

"On the back of Sebastian's hand there is a contract tattoo; a marking that signifies the bond he's created with your daughter! If you doubt me, I suggest you take a look at it tonight! Your daughter bares a matching symbol somewhere on her body- perhaps underneath her clothes out of sight! If nothing is done, Sophie _will be LOST_!"

Camilla's face had grown deathly pale as Ciel had ranted about the contract marking, and she lifted a hand unconsciously to the top of her right breast, as if feeling something that was there.

"She has a . . . _mark? _A . . . A _Pentagram?"_

"Yes," Ciel stated moving forward for once more take Camilla's hand desperately in his own. "And she is in horrible danger!"

Camilla shook her head then, an unreadable expression rising to her lovely, yet obviously disturbed face. "You are wrong, child. . . . Until their contract is completed, she is the _safest_ person in the world."

Ciel stared at Camilla for a moment before he asked, ". . . How would you know such a thing?"

Several tears fell down Lady Riverside's cheeks as she said painfully, "Because once upon a time, I held a demon contract too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Hahaha, sorry about all the cliffies, but that's how I role! ^_~

So what's the verdict guys? Still enjoying the story? Any ideas as what happened to Camilla and why Sophie has no soul?

Please leave a review or drop me a PM! I would love to hear what everyone is thinking! *hands out cookies and rainbows*


	6. Part Six

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece: Part Six **

* * *

><p>The Phantomhive Manor was a beautiful estate on any given day, but tonight it was nothing short of magical. With the lights of the chandelier shining forth, the exquisite decorations, and the handsome couples dressed to the nines it was like a scene from a fairy tale.<p>

_I suppose that tonight I am Cinderella. _Sophie thought anxiously, as she moved further into the ballroom where the Masque was currently taking place. _Out of place and unfit to be here._

The Ballroom was vast; more than large enough for everyone to dance, and still have enough space for sitting chairs, a dining table to fit all the guests, and room for the orchestra that was playing most spectacularly.

Sophie had been forced to many social parties over the years- seeing as her mother was very fond of such things- but never before had the young woman been in the midst of such a large and outlandish affair. Everywhere one looked, masked faces spun and swirled gaily, evening coats of all colors and fabrics matching their partner's dresses of soft satins. With each movement beauty was openly witnessed by Sophie, but with each dance step there was also a palpable unease.

These masks that everyone wore were accurate to real life. As each dancer spun without a care in the world, their mask stayed ever watchful; ever lying and ever deceitful. Even the nicest of costumes hid something treacherous, and Sophie could see it all. Every sin or short coming was bared, and she despaired. This was the main reason why she always hated to be in crowds or with other people; not because she was afraid of the people themselves, but of what they were hiding. No matter where she was, if Sophie looked at a person long enough, she could see their flaws. . . Each raw little blemish that needed a coat of paint, and every mistake that couldn't be corrected; they were there for her eyes to see.

Being around so many strangers was overwhelming: too many people, too many problems, and too much color and noise.

And just when Sophie was about to lose herself to it all, she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Turning around, the young lady hopefully cast her eyes on the one who wished to address her, praying that it was Sebastian. . . But she was sadly disappointed.

It was a young man- in his early twenties- with a clean-shaven face and light curly hair. Though most women would have found him appealing, Sophie felt no such attraction and her usual unreadable expression slid firmly into place.

"What do you want?"

The young man flashed Sophie a cheery smile, his eyes gleaming from beneath his mask, as he dropped into a low bow.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance, my lady."

Sophie internally sighed in annoyance, but on the outside she merely shook her head. "No."

The young man seemed surprised by the rebuttal but he recovered rather quickly. "I've been told I'm a wonderful partner, and you seem so lonely over here on your own. . . Would dancing with me really be such a bother to you?"

Sophie frowned and was about to tell him 'yes' and that she wanted to be left alone, when she felt a hand snake around her waist possessively, and a soft pair of lips land on her cheek in a tender kiss. With wide eyes the young woman looked at the figure who was now standing at her side and took in a small inhale when she saw the fire burning in the man's telltale wine red eyes.

"I am sorry, my dear," Sebastian said to Sophie woefully. "I couldn't find the punch bowl. But perhaps we can inquire about it to the host once he makes an appearance."

A small smile rose unbidden on Sophie's lips as she leaned into Sebastian's embrace willingly, waving a hand like she'd seen Camilla do thousands of times. She would play along, since he was giving her way to get rid of the wanton-dancer. "Do not trouble yourself over such a trivial thing, my darling. I can survive without it as long as I have_ you_ this evening."

Though a mask covered the young man's face, it was obvious that he was embarrassed by the show of affection and quickly moved to take his leave- making both Sebastian and Sophie share a look of triumph.

"I am sorry miss, I had no idea you were here with someone. My apologies if I seemed too forward in my request for a dance."

Sophie shook her head. "There is no need for apology, sir. I am sure that there are many other young women who would relish your offer for a waltz. Please seek them out and enjoy the rest of your evening."

The young man looked bashful, but nodded his head in agreement and turned on his heel. When he was once more lost to the sea of people, Sebastian chuckled deeply.

"For someone who claims to have no social skills, you can mimic the actions _very_ well."

"But it's just that," Sophie said as her eyes moved to meet Sebastian's, "_Mimicking_. I can copy or play the charade, but I cannot _do_ it myself. I have never been able to have such a connection or conversation that was real. . . . . Until _you_."

Sebastian smiled softly- his grip never leaving the young lady's waist- as he took one of her hands in his own and raised it to his lips. "We were meant to play this game together, Sophie. I knew as much from the moment I first beheld you, and there has been no doubt in my mind since."

Sophie felt her heart skip a beat before it returned to a contented yet brisk pace. Though she wasn't one to be impatient or jump into things, the young Lady Riverside couldn't wait any longer to know the reasons why; so she entwined her fingers with the larger ones that currently rested at her waist and gave them a timid squeeze.

"You promised to show me your hand for all this earlier today Sebastian. Will you keep that vow?"

"I will, my lady. Indeed, I shall keep my word this very moment, if it is to your wishes."

Sophie took one last sweeping look at the masked dancers and festive atmosphere and felt her mind race with bittersweet thoughts. She would never belong to this world, or anything like it. And yet for once she was upset by the rather depressing fact. For once she was grateful that she was _different._

"Yes, I am ready to hear."

"Then let us find a more private place," Sebastian said, leading Sophie out of the crowded ballroom and into another part of the Manor that was deserted. "For this is a conversation that should be left for_ our_ ears alone."

* * *

><p>Though the Masque reigned supreme in the ballroom and entry hall, the rest of the Manor was surprisingly quiet and untouched. Most of the candles and chandeliers were unlit in the remainder of the house, and it was with blind eyes that Sophie had followed Sebastian into a room on the other side of the house.<p>

At first they had walked side by side, his hand still comfortably holding her to him. But then as they drew deeper into the hallways and corridors that were dark as pitch, Lord Michaelis had released Sophie's waist and taken her hand instead. He walked first, clearing a pathway- though how he could see in the darkness was a mystery to Sophie – and the young woman walked behind him faithfully, following the path he set without question. And it was soon that they had stopped in front of a solitary doorway off an unknown corridor and entered- once more side by side. Sebastian had walked Sophie further into the room, and bid her to sit when he stopped them. Once she had, Sebastian had walked over to find his candles and light them so she could see.

Sophie relaxed on the extremely soft surface she was sitting on, and when she ran her fingers against the mellow surface she realized she was sitting on a bed. As Sebastian lit the first of the candles, the young lady's suspicions were proven correct.

They were in a bedroom.

The room itself was decorated in endless black: the drapes, and the coverlet, the large piano that rested in the far corner, the dresser and bedposts, even the sheets that peaked out from underneath the comforter. It was all black, giving one the feeling of being enveloped by a shadowy abyss and falling down a deep well at midnight.

Though as Sophie looked around this unexpected room, she wasn't afraid; But instead, felt rather at home.

_Whose chamber is this, Sebastian?_ Sophie didn't say it aloud, and Sebastian wasn't looking at her, but he answered all the same.

_It is mine, my lady._

_But I thought that you were a guest of Lord Phantomhive? Surely he didn't decorate such a room as this for a __guest._

Sebastian was silent for a long moment before he shook his head._** No, my dear. I am no guest to this household, and Lord Phantomhive is more than a mere friend or acquaintance to me.**_

Sophie was surprised by this admission, but before she could ask more, Sebastian moved away from her. As she watched him, the Lord sat down at the beautiful piano bench and unhurriedly took off his gloves one by one. And the young woman was surprised by the strange tattoo that came into her view when he did- though she said nothing about it.

"I have composed a song for you, Lady Sophie Riverside," Sebastian said aloud, as he moved his fingers to hover above the black and white keys. "I promise you that once it has concluded that you may ask me any question that you wish to know the answer to."

"Very well," Sophie said after a moment of consideration. "But why did you create a song for me?"

Sebastian gave a tightlipped smile, "Because it fits our chess game to the _letter._"

Then without further ado, the Lord began to play and sing his composition, though instead of a singular male voice throughout the song, it switched between a female one too. And to Sophie's surprise, the female voice didn't come from Sebastian, but from her_ own_lips. Though she couldn't remember ever hearing the song before, or knowing when and how to sing it so perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>*(Dark Italics are Sebastian, Light Italics are Sophie, and plain text is both of them)<strong>

**o000o**

**_"_****_See the moon slink down in the sky, darling. Let your fantasies fly, darling. Life is cold, and the game is old."_**

_"__Just see how virtue repays you, you turn and someone betrays you. Betray him first, and the game's reversed."_

"For we all are caught in the middle, of one long treacherous riddle. Can I trust you? Should you trust me too?"

**_"_****_We shamble on through this hell-"_**

_"__Taking on more secrets to sell-"_

"Till there comes a day, when we sell our souls away!"

**_"_****_Through the mist your lover is beckoning, comes that moment of reckoning. Faces change, even smiles grow strange_****—  
><strong>  
>And we all have so many faces the real self often erases, enticing lies flicker through our eyes. Feel the terror draw ever nearer the more you stare in the mirror! Behold your own! Face the wind alone!"<p>

_"__**Reel on, love. Toughen your scars. Year by year we're falling like stars**__-_ till there comes a day, when we sell our souls away!"

_"__Can I run to you? Are you true to me?"_

**_"_****_I'll do unto, as you do to me."_**

_"__And we slowly learn someone has to burn-_ Better you than me!"

**_"_****_Oh every, Judas once loved a Jesus."_**

_"__But finally treason will seize us!"_

**_"_****_And only fools follow golden rules!"_**

"We all are caught in the middle of one long treacherous riddle, of who'll trust who.

Maybe I'll trust you.

But can you trust me, wait and see!"

* * *

><p>Though Sophie had sung the song with Sebastian, the message and lyrics were new to her and they left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was that all that this had been? A deceit-filled game where everyone was bound to lose and even the victors were built up by lies? Was she to be betrayed by the only people she even came close to caring about? Or would she shed her pawn robes and become a Queen like Sebastian had once said she would?<p>

So many questions flickered within the young woman's mind, until finally she lifted blurry eyes to the man who she had unconsciously moved closer to. Though the room was dark and the candles caused strange shadows to dance across the floor and ceiling, Sophie held her ground and sat on the piano bench beside Sebastian. Gently, the young woman leaned her head against his shoulder, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Was it all a lie?"

Though she couldn't see Sebastian- for her eyes were closed- she felt him gently bring her closer on the bench with his firm hands, and place a soft kiss in her hair.

"It was never anything but truth for me, dearest one. I have_ never _lied to you, nor led you falsely. I meant what I said to you under the willow tree. I _want_ you to be my mate."

Sophie's teary eyes slid open and moved to regard the man who was currently hugging her. And as she took in the now familiar plains of his face she knew that he was being sincere. . . Though how that could be, she didn't know.

"Why do you want me as a mate, Sebastian?" She asked, confused. "Why? When there are hundreds of thousands of females that would be easier and more willing wives. . . Why in heaven's name would you_ willingly_ choose me?"

"You are the only one I care for; the only_ human_ who I can truly connect with."

Sophie was even more confused by his choice of word (human?) but ignored it and took a shaky breath as she made herself ask the question that she was afraid to hear the answer to.

"Why am I the only one you can . . ._ connect _with?"

Sebastian's wine colored eyes grew gentle as he gazed at the young woman. "Do you truly wish to know, my mistress? Once the answer is given to you, there will be no going back to the life that you have led. . . Everything will be put into a new light."

There was anxious silence for the longest time, Sebastian waiting and Sophie thinking, until finally the young woman nodded.

"I need to know . . . no matter what the price is. It's my life and I have the right to know why you chose_ me_."

Sebastian sighed softly in what almost seemed to be relief. "Very well, Sophie. . . But words are too callous for this. I must _show you_. Close your eyes, and open your mind to me."

Sophie nodded and did as she was told, and almost instantly images began to fill her mind eye. It was painful how fast and detailed they were, but somehow the young woman was able to coherently see and connect with them all. Every word, every memory, every feeling; it was Sebastian's_ life_. From the human moments to the_ demon_ ones, it was all there - beautiful and clear cut and definite. . . And then, there was their first meeting almost four days ago and the personal impressions that Sebastian had gained of _her._

Then the images began to fade- little by little, piece by piece- until Sophie's mind was once more empty of anything but her own thoughts. But even after they had disappeared, the knowledge and memories remained, haunting the young woman as she opened her eyes to see the world for what seemed like the first time. The tears that had been flowing down Sophie's cheeks had stopped some time ago- and had the young Lady Riverside cared, she would have noted that the sun was now beginning to rise- but the sparkle of the crystalline tears had stayed in her newly focused eyes.

It had taken a full night to see it all, but Sophie had, and now she knew_ why_.

"You're a demon," she said firmly- no fear clouding her tone as she looked calmly at Sebastian.

"Yes, my mate."

"And my mother did _that _. . ."

Sebastian nodded.

"And I'm a-"

When she paused and didn't seem to know how to say it, Sebastian added softly holding her comfortingly, "A human without a soul. . . Half_ human_, half-_demon_."

Sophie was quiet for a very long time before she smiled at her mate peacefully, "Yes, Sebastian. Yes_ I am_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _The song used for this chapter was** _The Riddle: _**from** _The Scarlet Pimpernel musical._** It fits this story perfectly. ^^


	7. Part Seven

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece: Part Seven **

* * *

><p>It was well past sunrise, and Lady Camilla Riverside was devoid of emotion. Though internally she was in hysterics at the obvious absence of her daughter, outwardly she was unable to show the feelings. After years of hiding what she truly felt and thought, it was now impossible for her to bring the truth to the surface. So instead of sobbing miserably and crying to heavens for her lost child, Camilla sat in agitated silence.<p>

After Ciel had told the woman about her daughter's contract with Lord Michaelis, she and the Earl had gone downstairs in search of them. But with the sea of masks it had proven to be an impossible task. So they had waited, with Camilla downing more cocktails than was healthy, and Ciel playing the host in the seat of honor. It had felt like a lifetime waiting for the Masque to come to its conclusion, but when it finally had it still had made no difference. Sophie and Sebastian were nowhere to be found.

Camilla- with the help of the Phantomhive servants and Ciel himself- had scoured the entire Manor for them, but hadn't found a trace. So finally, as the clock had struck nine in the morning the search party had dispersed and Camilla had retired to her chamber to be alone. Now as the woman sat staring at her unlit fireplace, she couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down her beautiful face.

Camilla had failed her daughter. . . and for the second time in her life, a demon had had the final laugh.

The woman shook her head in silent despair and raised her hands to her eyes as the dam within her broke. And as the true emotions began to spill forth from within her, Lady Riverside sobbed viciously and let a soul-wrenching cry escape from her trembling lips.

Once more she had lost what was most important, but this time there was no loop-hole. Sophie was forever lost, and Camilla could do nothing but wait for the worst and relive her own experiences in the solitude of her desolate mental prison.

* * *

><p>Ciel currently sat the dining room table, trying to enjoy the meager breakfast that Bard had prepared for him. Though for once, the cook hadn't burned the food, it still left plenty to be desired. Hesitantly the Earl looked at the pastry creation that had no name or true origin, and sighed in annoyance. Then without further thought about how it might make his insides explode, Ciel took a large bite and began to chew.<p>

The pastry wasn't bad, but it most certainly wasn't all that good either. The dough was too hard and crisp to be truly enjoyable, and left the tongue and taste buds exceedingly dry and wanting. Ciel swallowed the mouthful thickly, before he grimaced. Though he would never say so aloud, the young man truly missed his demon's cooking.

In the beginning of their time together, Sebastian's food had tasted worse than charbroiled cardboard. But with Ciel's adamant prompting, the demon butler had quickly become the best chief in England- Agni's blessed hand respectively aside. And now as Ciel took another daring bite from the blasphemous pastry, he thought back on Sebastian's breakfast's and found himself missing the simple goodness of a scone and a well-brewed cup of Earl Gray.

It would be nothing short of a relief when the household was back to normal, and Lady Camilla was no more than a bad memory. Though after seeing her frantic attempts to find her child last night, Ciel almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._

The Lord of Phantomhive manor was about to push his plate away and retire from the table, when he felt a presence sidle into the room. There was only one person in the entire world that had the ability to enter a chamber so quietly, and Ciel instantly slid his unreadable mask back into place.

"Sebastian, where did you run off to?"

From the doorway Sebastian entered, though he didn't do so alone. To Ciel's moderate surprise, Sophie followed behind him, like a second shadow, and took her place to stand beside the demon butler. Ciel had never been one to openly admire the opposite sex for their physical beauty, but even he had to admit that Sophie looked well. Her usually blank face was now aglow with a faint blush and a happy expression covered the lines of her face rather nicely. Her normally pale complexion was now full and rich and her gray eyes twinkled with utter contentment. With such simple improvements Lady Sophie Riverside was more beautiful than even her mother Camilla, and the soft smile that drew to her lips in that moment made the opinion even more valid.

"I am afraid I kept your_ butler _preoccupied, Earl Phantomhive," Sophie said in reply, making Ciel's brow rise. So Sebastian had explained it to her. Which ultimately meant that she now knew about Sebastian's true identity _and_ her own.

"I hope he hasn't bored you to tears," Ciel said offhandedly though a small smile rose to his own lips. "When he gets going, he's truly unstoppable."

"I was anything but boring, Master," Sebastian answered looking once more to the woman who stood beside him. "I was extending your offer for Sophie to stay here as a_ permanent _member of the household."

Ciel nodded to his butler before he returned his gaze to the young lady. "Indeed. So Lady Sophie, will you be staying with us? Sebastian says that because of the demon in you, you'll be able to help defend the manor against those who would wish to destroy it. As well as assist Sebastian with other tasks that I might give him in the future. I only allow those who are useful to remain under my roof. You'll have to earn your keep; lady of good upbringing or not."

"I would not stay if I was unable to aid the household in some way. Though I cannot say what things I might be able to do with my _other_ side, for I have just found out the truth myself." Sophie answered truthfully. "But I am willing to learn whatever Sebastian might find necessary to teach me, and I would be grateful to stay here as a part of the Phantomhive household."

Though Ciel was impressed by the straightforward answer he didn't let it show. "Then you are welcome here, Sophie. Phantomhive Manor is now your home."

"Thank you, my lord," she answered with a small incline of her head. "But before I truly accept your generous offer there is something I must attend to. One last tie I must break before I can begin again. . . If you will excuse me?"

Ciel lifted a single eyebrow, but nodded his head in assent, "Of course."

Sophie flashed a smile at Sebastian and touched his shoulder affectionately before she turned and departed from the dining room. When she was out of sight and ear shot, Ciel said, "You took your dear sweet time with her."

Sebastian gave a tight-lipped smile as he moved closer to the table. "My apologies, Master. But explaining everything to my mate was a larger task than I had first comprehended."

Ciel frowned at 'my mate' but didn't push it. "What business was she talking about?"

"She must speak with her mother," Sebastian said calmly. "They have much to discuss about the past, and Sophie said before she makes up her mind, she must learn the full truth about who she is."

"So if all goes well with Camilla, Sophie _will_ stay here at the manor?"

"Yes, my lord. Though to what part she may play and what powers she might possess is still undetermined. There have been those with Sophie's _unique _heritage that have been exceedingly gifted. But only time will tell."

"What kind of gifts?"

Sebastian's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Why, similar gifts to a demon's, my master. She might be incredibly strong, or attractive to other humans. Invincible to harm, or have a knack for everything she does. Or she might be immortal and be able to manipulate others into doing whatever she wants."

"Can she make contracts and consume souls like you," Ciel asked curiously.

"No, my lord. She_ is_ still half human, after all." Though here Sebastian's smile grew large. "But therein lies the beauty."

Ciel brow furrowed. "Sebastian?"

"She is of both worlds," Sebastian replied as he began to clear his master's breakfast plate away from the table. "And she can fit most comfortably into either."

"If I didn't know better, demon, I'd say you were actually in love with her." Ciel said with a smirk.

Sebastian returned the expression of his master with ease as he replied, "Indeed, young master. You'd be absolutely correct in assuming such a thing."

Ciel was surprised by his Butler's admission, but raised his teacup to hide it. "So when will you two be actual husband and wife? Do I need to call an official to marry you or something?"

"That will not be necessary, master," Sebastian said with humor. "And_ mates_ would be far more accurate than 'man and wife' seeing as I am not a man. . . There needn't be a worry for setting a date."

"Why ever not?"

"Because Sophie and I are already bound to one another," the demon said with amusement at his Master's ill-concealed slack jaw. "We were mates before the sun ever rose."

* * *

><p>Camilla had stopped crying some time ago, but her usually beautiful woodland eyes were underlined by dark sorrowful circles. How had everything gone so wrong? How had she come to this point? She had tried so hard to get it all right and somehow she had failed . . . yet again.<p>

The older woman was about to rise from her chair and lay down on the bed, when she heard the door handle of her chamber door being turned. Camilla was about to tell whoever it was to go away and leave her in peace, when she heard the voice that accompanied the intruder and felt her heart rise in her throat.

"Hello mother."

For a moment Camilla thought she was dreaming, but then as the door swung open fully a watery gasp of relief escaped her. For there in the doorway of her chamber stood Sophie, looking more beautiful and well than Camilla had ever seen her. But even with the alleviation of her daughter's return, the older lady Riverside couldn't help but be drawn in by the visible changes of her child's appearance.

Both women still wore their Masque ball gowns, but the difference between the two was quite startling. Where Camilla wore a white angelic dress with beautiful crème highlights and gorgeous satins, Sophie was draped in a dress of the deepest blacks and purples made entirely from beading and silks. The effect made them look like a being of darkness and a creature of light, both haloed by the rays of sun coming through the open window. Though surprisingly, it was the angel that looked wretched between the two. Which seemed to break some kind of universal law of nature.

Camilla moved forward with shaky limbs and quickly brought her daughter into a hug, which Sophie returned after a moment. "Where have you been, child? I looked everywhere for you."

"I was with Sebastian," Sophie answered. "We talked all night long."

At this Camilla's eyes turned dark and she pulled away from her daughter to gaze upon her face. "Did he take any . . _. liberties_? Ciel made me aware of your contract with Lord Michaelis last night."

"Sebastian never laid a finger on me, mother." Sophie slowly took Camilla's hand and led her to the bed where they both sat down, side by side. "And though Ciel put on a good show for you last night, I can assure you that I have made no demon contract, with Sebastian or anyone else."

"You haven't?"

Sophie shook her head in the negative and joyful tears sprung to Lady Camilla's eyes, though they were short lived when her daughter continued.

"But there must be no more lies between us now; I have come to hear the truth."

Camilla's brow drew upward in shock. "Truth? What are you talking about, my darling? I've always been honest with you, you know that."

"Mother, enough. _No more _games. I am no longer your pawn, and I demand that you stop this deceitful act."

The older Lady Riverside's lower lip trembled at her daughter's steady tempest; unfamiliar with the assured way Sophie spoke freely and held herself. Though it had only been a handful of hours since they had last seen each other, there was an obvious change. Sophie was different, and there was no going back.

"That foul creature has turned my own child against me," Camilla said more to herself than to Sophie as she raised a weary hand to her temple. "You've been corrupted."

"No mother," Sophie interjected firmly. "It was _your_ past that has brought us here. _Your_ actions that have made me seek elsewhere for compassion and understanding."

"I always tried to be a good mother to you, Sophie!" Camilla cried dejectedly. "I've always fought hard to make life pleasant for you! I gave you everything I had ever wanted and _so much more_!"

"Is that why you never told me about my father," Sophie pressed calmly. "Because you thought ignorance would make everything easier for me?"

Camilla turned deathly pale at the mention, and shook her head almost violently. "Oh Sophie. . . _No_-"

"Why did you never tell me, my father was a demon," Sophie asked again, her voice turning cold as her eyes grew harder. "Why did you_ lie_ to me?"

After several long emotional minutes of pause, Camilla sighed in defeat. "I did it to protect you, my darling. You didn't need to know about him. . . He was never going to be a part of your life. I didn't wish to bring you pain."

"But I _have_ felt pain!" Sophie cried bitterly, a distraught crinkle forming on her forehead. "My entire life I have been someone outside looking in! I have always believed that I was cursed or different, and I never knew _why_! All this time you led me to believe that it was something wrong with me, when it truth it was something that I _couldn't help!_"

Sophie hesitated for a long moment as her breathing became heavy at the outburst. She had never felt so much raw emotion before in her life- other than her connection with Sebastian- and the young woman clung to it though her anger was slowly dwindling to placid resignation.

"I am half-_demon_, half-_human_ and there is_ nothing_ I can do about it." Sophie said. "I do not wish to consume souls; but to _glimpse _them, mother. To see the sincerity and truth that they can possess; the beauty that makes a person good. And never in my life have I but witnessed such a thing. Not_ once_ in my life, have you been honest with me."

More tears ran down Camilla's face, but she said nothing to interject. Both mother and daughter knew that it was true, and there was nothing more left to hide. For the first time, there were no doubts or facades. The Chess Game had concluded and the Queen had been dethroned by her pawn. The King- the fallen idol that had usurped for far too long- had finally been reduced to a _checkmate_.

"Did you love him?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone," Camilla said in a shaky whisper.

"Then why are we here?" Sophie wanted to know. "If you made a contract with my father and you loved him, where is he?"

"It wasn't a regular demonic contract," Camilla breathed sorrowfully. ". . . He was a_ lust-demon._ He didn't ever want my soul, nor did I offer it."

"He wanted your virtue as payment?"

"I was no longer pure at that time, but yes. . . Though when my debt came due I craved him just as much as he did me."

"What did he give you in return?"

Camilla smiled wistfully through red-rimmed eyes that replayed her past. "Money, power, social standing,_ freedom_. I came from a noble British family, but my father had squandered my inheritance on petty gambling and whores. Without a dowry or any connections, after I turned seventeen, my mother threw me out on the street. She said I had to find my own way, be my own mistress. . . That she couldn't feed another mouth or clothe another body but her own." Here Camilla's voice broke, and a weary sigh passed through her lips. "I was starving when he found me. Selling my body in the alleyways to any man that could pay. . . I had nothing when he offered me a way out. Thae- the demon- proffered me _everything_. . . To escape that life, I would have paid any price. I didn't think twice about what our contract would mean . . . that I might have something to lose from it."

"But what about your husband,_ Lord Matthew Riverside_, mother? You obviously cared deeply for Thae . . . my father. So if he saved you from such a wretched life, why did you end up with a _human_ man?"

"After we had . . . _consummated_ our contract Thae disappeared. It was like he had never existed, nothing but a name that no one remembered, but me. He had gotten my lust and I had gained a future with prospects . . . our deal was done. . . But I had to find a man quickly so that my unborn child would never be thought of as a bastard. I married a man I didn't love for _you_, Sophie! So that you would never have to face the life I did! So that you would never want for anything!"

"But I have wanted things, mother." The young woman said quietly as a single tear caressed the line of her cheek. "I wanted to _belong_, to feel_ loved_. To connect with others, to know why I was different . . . To be told the truth by the one, I myself trusted the most."

Camilla reached up a hand to cup her child's cheek where the tear and fallen, and remorse shone through her woodland eyes for the first time that Sophie could recall. "Please child, forgive me for what I did. Forgive the mother who should have offered you a normal life as a human girl. . . Forgive a woman who loved too loosely and dreamed to high. A woman who should have sold her soul instead of her virtue. . . A woman who has failed in protecting you. . . My darling, I'm _so, so sorry_."

Slowly Sophie reached up to squeeze Camilla's hand at her cheek, before she cradled it in her own palm tenderly. "I forgive you, mother." For a long moment she kept her hand there, before the younger Lady Riverside pulled away and stood from the bed in one strong motion. "But after today I never wish to see you again."

Camilla face grew chalky white, and despair seemed to cripple her entire body at her child's adamant statement. "Sophie . . . my darling, please reconsider-"

"No mother," Sophie shook her head, "I love you, as I always will, but I have made up my mind. I am starting over, and to do so I must push my past behind me. You may stay here as long as you had priorly agreed with Lord Phantomhive, but when you leave you shall do so alone."

Camilla was silent for what seemed an eternity, but finally she breathed a resigned sigh. "Will you stay here then?"

"Yes. Sebastian and I are bound as demon mates, and I shall remain by his side."

"Then . . . Then I wish you all the best, my darling," Camilla said sincerely, though the mourning was already clear on her beautiful face. ". . . Despite everything... All that has happened and come to light. . . I am very, very proud of you, Sophie. . . I pray that you are able to find what you seek."

Sophie regarded the kindest words her mother had ever offered her with a bittersweet smile. Though it had come in a roundabout way, Sebastian had been right. She had shed her pawn's robes and become a Queen.

"Thank you."

Then Sophie moved towards the chamber entrance and opened the door with an assured hand. And in the entry the young woman turned around to take one last look at Camilla.

"Goodbye, mother."

"Goodbye, my child."

Then without another word, Lady Sophie Riverside walked away, leaving behind her past in search of her future. And not once did she look back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Only one more chapter before we reach Chess Piece's conclusion, my dears! ^^ So no more huge cliffies/ plot twists to uncover. How are yall liking the story? Please review! It's the only gratification that fanfiction writers get (other than the joy of creating)


	8. Part Eight: Conclusion

**Her Gentleman, Chess Piece- Conclusion **

* * *

><p>Lady Camilla Riverside had long since run out of tears to shed, but as she glanced back at the Phantomhive Manor one last time she felt her heart quiver within her chest. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she and Sophie had arrived at the stately mansion side by side, and now she was leaving all alone. It had only been a week, and yet everything had changed. Camilla despaired at the prospects of her future, but at the same couldn't help but feel relieved. After a lifetime of secrets and lies there was nothing left to hide. Every scrap and planned deception had been laid bare; each uncertainty or shortcoming had been brought to light. Sophie knew the truth. She had finally grown up. No more awkward shyness, or fear of people. She obviously understood her purpose and knew what she needed. And deep down Camilla was overjoyed for her child. Though things would never be the same, she was glad that her girl had found a place where she belonged.<p>

With gentle footsteps the Lady moved towards the carriage waiting outside of the grand house, and gave a smile to the servants who were finishing putting her luggage on top. For once the facade of propriety didn't seem necessary, so there was no shame in treating them kindly.

As Camilla reached the coach she turned her woodland eyes to the last servant who would help her into the carriage. She was ultimately surprised, for it was 'Lord Michaelis' dressed as a butler. . . But after all the surprises the woman had endured in the past few days it was an overall minimal shock. She nodded her head to him once as she came to a stop, and he bowed his head in return.

"My lady Camilla."

"Sebastian," Camilla returned. "I see you've shed your flashy silks and cravats for a more . . . _modest_ attire."

Sebastian chuckled goodnaturedly, "Indeed. Those brilliant garments are unsuited for a Phantomhive Butler. It feels good to be back to my normal state of dress."

Camilla shook her head, though there was no malice behind it, and sighed. "You and your Master had me fooled, sir. And for that I commend you. That hasn't happened. . . well in a lifetime."

Sebastian's face gave nothing away but it was obvious that he understood what she meant. The reminder of Camilla's deal with a demon was unmistakable and the Butler took the time to pursue it.

"You needn't blame yourself any longer, Madame Riverside. It is not your fault."

The surprise was clear on Camilla's face as she replied, "W-What?"

"You were not the first, nor the last to fall for a demon's song," he clarified gently. "You did the only thing that made sense, and you made your circumstances the better for your effort. It might not have gone the way you planned, but you _tried_. You can ask no more of yourself."

Camilla's long since red-rimmed eyes shone with appreciation as she reached out and took the butler's gloved hand into her own. Though he had been the one to steal her daughter away, she felt no disdain towards him and the gratitude was evident. Sebastian had succeeded where she had failed with Sophie, and she couldn't bring herself to be angry.

"Thank you."

Sebastian bowed his head as he opened the carriage door with his free hand and then helped Camilla in. When she was settled, he closed the door firmly behind her.

"A safe journey to you, madame. I hope that you enjoyed your stay."

Camilla laughed softly, "I might not go as far as to say I _enjoyed_ it. But it most certainly was liberating."

"I suppose that that would make all the difference."

"Oh yes," Camilla said. "All the difference in the world. . ."

Then Camilla took a deep breath and spoke of the worry that was forefront on her mind. "Sebastian, will you do me one more courtesy before we part company?"

The demon cocked his head ever so slightly to the side. "Speak your mind my lady, and I shall do my best."

"Will. . . Will you please look out for my child? Will you take care of her. . .now that I cannot?"

Sebastian's smile grew genuine, as he nodded. "You have my word. I shall always be there for Sophie."

Camilla's face grew peaceful as she leaned back in her seat, and though no more words passed from her lips, it was clear that she was contented. As the carriage driver called his horses into movement, Camilla's woodland eyes never left Sebastian's. Everything had changed; one gaining a treasure one losing it, but in the end everyone had somehow won.

The demon butler watched the carriage long after it had disappeared out of sight, and then looked to the sky with an unreadable expression. Camilla had been wrong about many things, but her reasons had always been clear to Sebastian. And if he had had it within him, he might have felt sorry for her. But now as she rode back to her own estate she was a completely different woman. What she would do with the clean slate fresh of lies no one could say. But at least she had the chance, if she was willing to take it.

With a final look to the horizon, Sebastian Michaelis turned his back to the road leading from the manor, and walked towards the gardens. Before the butler finished his preparations for the evening's meal, he needed to speak with his mate.

* * *

><p>Sophie closed her eyes as the winter breeze ruffled her hair and danced across her pink-tinted face. She had been out in the elements for nearly an hour, but the cold was far from bothersome. It was actually quite soothing to just stand in silence and think.<p>

Before the young Lady Riverside had come to Phantomhive Manor she had been a shy, reserved young woman. And while that hadn't completely changed, something was definitely different. The youngest Lady Riverside was no longer uncertain of herself, or had the hidden desire to fit in. Nor did she wonder why she was outside of the world looking in. She had shed the essence of pawn and donned more regal robes, and she had Sebastian to thank for that.

As Sophie continued to ponder all the things that had occurred, she felt two hands wrap around her waist, and she laughed softly.

_. . . Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

**_Only when called upon, my dearest mate._**

Sophie leaned back into the sturdy chest that was directly behind her as her heart flipped in her chest when the demon's hands held her firmly yet lovingly. Since Sebastian had showed her _everything_ about himself and his past, the young woman had felt as if she were one with her new mate (something that Sebastian had assured her was normal). When they had bonded, they had given themselves to one-another with a connection far beyond that of a normal husband and wife.

"Sebastian, is my mother gone?"

Sebastian hummed calmly. "Yes. She implored me to watch over you."

Sophie was touched by the feelings and emotion her mother had shown- seeing as she had always thought Camilla incapable of such things- and a soft exhale escaped her lips.

"I will miss her."

"You can visit her anytime you feel the need."

". . . Perhaps. _One day_."

The two mates were silent for several long minutes as they watched the sun begin to slip behind newly forming snow clouds, taking pleasure in each other's company. They had barely had time to themselves since the truth had come to light- seeing as Ciel had insisted that Sophie learn the ropes of her new duties. (She was meant to help the other servants with their odd-jobs, or assist Sebastian when the need arose. But she was mainly meant to be a secretary and scribe for Ciel. It seemed that even though he pretended to be indifferent, Lord Phantomhive respected her birth status more than he let on.)

"You know that I can find him for you."

Sophie turned her head ever so slightly to regard Sebastian. "Who?"

"Your father," was the simple reply. "If it is your wish, I can arrange a meeting."

It was an intriguing idea to the half-demon, half-human. So she asked, "How would you be able to manage that?"

"Demons have a understanding with one-another, my mate," Sebastian explained. "If I called to him, he would be obligated to make an appearance."

… It was a tempting offer- Sophie was curious as to the characteristics of her biological father- but after a moment of deliberation she shook her head in the negative.

"I am better off not knowing, Sebastian. He never knew about me, never _wanted_ or _cared_ to have a child. He proved that when he left my mother. . . I am content with being aware of who I am. I don't need to chase more ghosts for the sake of knowledge."

"I'm sure that he cared for Camilla deeply," Sebastian said after a second of thought. "My kind more often than not grow attached to those that hold our contracts. And lust demon's in particular are known to be _picky_ with those they prey upon. Your father wouldn't have made a contract with Camilla if he hadn't respected her."

Sophie was still for a breath before she asked, "And what of us, Sebastian? Will you one day look back on me as a respected affection who you once cared for? If Ciel ever bids you to be rid of me, will you walk away as my father did?"

Though the questions were blunt, they were not spoken with ire. And Sebastian's expression turned almost reverent as he answered them.

"I shall _not_. Though Ciel Phantomhive holds my contract, my first duty will always be to you, my mate. You will come first in all things. No matter where we may go or what my Master might command, I will _always_ be my lady's **_chess piece_**."

Demon's couldn't lie, but even with this indisputable fact in place, the young woman would have believed him. There was true adoration behind his declaration, and it was enough to make the Sophie's stomach float with butterflies.

And as the feeling of elation took hold, Sophie cupped Sebastian's cheek in her hand and the growing twinkling in her eyes became brighter than the sun. "I shall forever be indebted to the black knight who aided me in becoming a Queen."

"There is no debt between lovers, my mate," Sebastian said as he brought her closer to him, breathing in her scent with a deep growl of appreciation at the back of his throat. "Only equality and gratitude."

"Then I suppose we are both freed," Sophie replied with a soft laugh as she pulled his lips down to meet hers in a passionate and surprisingly tender kiss. "Both my lovely demon and I."

For an unknown amount of time the two held each other close, kissing and caressing until Sophie had to pull away for air. Once the young lady had caught it again she asked a question that had been on her mind since the first evening beneath the Willow Tree.

"Sebastian? … Do you _love_ me?"

The demon's wine colored eyes visibly softened, and he answered without delay. "As much as a dark heart will allow, my mate."

Lady Sophie Riverside smiled at him. It wasn't a fairy tale answer, nor a true love pact- but the young woman wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Then I am happy, Sebastian. More so than I have ever, _ever_ been."

Then as the sun slipped behind the clouds and the world grew ever darker, the demon and his mate held onto each other. Thinking of the future and the past, both contented for what was to come and what adventures they would share. But most importantly, the rejoiced in the events that had brought them together. How it had morphed them from two separate pieces on a board, to a _Queen _and her _Knight_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ The End ~<em>**

**_A/N: _**Well here it is dearies: the final chapter of Her Gentleman, Chess Piece. ^^ This was truly a pioneering story for me and I'm quite proud of it. I had a good time writing this and expanding on Camilla and just the whole AU in general. I will miss this story, and will most likely write a sequel somewhere down the road if an idea takes me. But for now I must bid it adieu!

I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, faved, or watched me for this fanfiction. You are all wonderful, sweet, and amazing people and I'm grateful for the attention you've given my humble work. It has been quite the journey that we've taken, but I've loved every second of it!

I purposefully tried to make the end kinda fluffy after spoon-feeding you guys so much drama. I hope you enjoyed it!

Farewell, everyone! Please let me know what you thought of the story as a whole! And thank you once again for reading Her Gentleman, Chess Piece! *hugs and kisses to all*

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


End file.
